Mike Cullen
by gwnmonkey
Summary: The Cullens are hunting. A weak Jasper finds Mike, hiking in the woods. Edward tries to stop him but it's too late. Mike is a vampire. Edward and him struggle living together, fighting over the right to love Bella Swan. Please Read and Review :D Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Mike Cullen Mike CullenMPOV- Mike's Point of view

BPOV – Bella's Point of view

EPOV – Edward's Point of view

JPOV – Jasper's Point of view

BPOV

Naturally, I was nervous. Who wouldn't be? Everyone had had a first day of school. Hers was just more announced. The small town of Forks obviously had heard the gossip of her arrival. I tried not to think about that part. Being the center of attention wasn't really my thing. I talked to the secretary quick and walked silently to my first class.

Just as expected, everyone stared. I tried to control my crimson cheeks but it was just no use. I met a girl named Jessica, and she seemed nice. That was most of the talking I did that day. A couple of guys had tried to talk to me but I just walked away for the most part.

Lunch was normal. Jessica introduced me to her friends. I forgot their names immediately. It was when I saw _them_ that I actually became interested in Forks high school. The most beautiful people I had ever seen sat around the table. Pale, topaz eyes, beautiful, the same shadow under their eyes… I took them all in. The big one, the beautiful blond, the blond boy, the spiky-haired small girl, and the most handsome of all of them; the bronze haired boy. They paid no attention to me. Jessica muttered their names to me while I glanced at them out of curiosity. Why weren't they eating anything? Could anyone really sit _that_ still?

To my shock and happiness, I sat beside the beautiful boy whose name I found out was Edward. He cringed away from me and the deepest of loathing was emitting off of him. I was confused. Who could just hate me so strongly so fast? I didn't understand. The bell rang and Edward ran out of the room; faster than naturally possible. I blinked back tears. A boy walked over to me. He had blond, spiky hair and a round, boyish face. He was very handsome.

"Hi. I'm Mike Newton." He smiled at me.

"I'm Bella." I grinned back weakly.

"What did you do to Cullen? I've never seen him act that way before."

"I honestly don't know." I said truthfully.

"Well, if I was lucky enough to sit beside you, I would have talked to you."

He smiled at me. I tried to smile back. Another boy named Eric had already tried this on me earlier. I was sort of sick of this whole thing already. I picked up my books and Mike walked me t o my next class.

"How do you like Forks so far?" Mike asked me.

"It's okay. The weather is terrible though."

"You'd better get used to it. It always rains here."

"Joy."

"Do you need any help or anything? Can I show you around?" Mike asked hopefully. I blushed.

"I think I'm fine, thanks."

"Can I take you to a movie sometime?"

I didn't mean to. I really didn't. I couldn't control how my jaw dropped, though. I had met the guy about ten minutes ago and he was asking me out. Lovely. I had never had this problem before! Why were guys so interested here? Mike was very nice though. And cute. Charlie would be pleased that I socialised a bit. Maybe this was worth a shot.

"I'd like that." I smiled. He beamed.

"When can I pick you up?"

"I'm not sure. What's playing?"

"There's this new comedy out. It starts at four."

"Sounds great. Do you need an address?"

"Nah, I know where Chief Swan lives. I'll follow you home after school, you can drop off your truck and we can go." Mike said.

"Okay. I should probably leave a note for Char- I mean my dad. Just so he knows where I am." I said.

"Okay." Mike smiled.

I went through the rest of the day surprisingly eager for the bell to ring. All in all, this was a very good first day. Except that whole Edward thing. What was that about?

MPOV

I knew that Bella was going to be here today. I never expected her to be so _pretty_ though. She was just so nice looking. She seemed shy. I could work with that easily.

"Are you going to ask her out?" Eric asked me.

"Maybe. She doesn't even know who I am yet. What about you?" I asked.

"Already tried, sort of. She didn't really seem interested." Eric sighed.

I tried to hide my laugh. Eric wasn't exactly _smooth_ with the ladies. I was sure that I could charm Bella Swan enough. Even if just to prove to Eric that I was better at picking up chicks. But she was just so hot. I didn't really expect that. Cool. It was an added bonus. I walked over to her desk. She looked up. I was very pleased when she gave me the once over. That was a good sign. I walked her to her next class and shot out the question. I was getting ready for a smooth letdown but it didn't come. My mouth almost fell open when she said yes.

"I'd like that." She smiled at me.

"When can I pick you up?" I asked quickly.

"I'm not sure. What's playing?"

"There's this new comedy out. It starts at four."

"Sounds great. Do you need an address?"

"Nah, I know where Chief Swan lives. I'll follow you home after school, you can drop off your truck and we can go." I shrugged.

"Okay. I should probably leave a note for Char- I mean my dad. Just so he knows where I am." Bella said.

"Okay." I smiled at her.

I probably looked like an idiot, strutting down the halls. Eric was furious at me. He thought that Bella just didn't date or something like that. I guess he didn't expect that I would be better at the whole dating thing than he was. That was really a no-brainer. I leaned against my car and smiled when Bella waved to me. Her truck roared to life and I climbed in and followed her home. I could have sworn that everyone was watching us. I didn't really care but when I saw the pretty-boy Cullen staring – no, _glaring_ at me, I drove away faster.

EPOV

Why was her blood so appealing? Why did I have to come here? Why did _she_ have to come here? Was there no end to this nightmare? Venom gushed into my mouth. I will never forget that deadly hour. That hour when I could have so easily killed the entire school just for her. Her blood. And why could I read her mind? Everyone else was perfectly clear but not her. It would have made things easier if I could relate to her or know something about her. Something that would make me want her alive. I really don't even know how I got through that little sample of hell. I ran to the car and just breathed for the first time.

And Mike Newton was with her now. How idiotic could that girl be? I couldn't entirely blame her. Only I could see the filthy mind that belonged to Mike Newton. Only I could see everything he ever thought about her. The ideas he came up with…

It disturbed me when I saw the rest of the classes' reaction to my thirst in Biology.

_What's up with Cullen?_

_Why is he glaring at the new girl?_

_He is so handsome…_

_I wonder what Bella did…?_

Everyone noticed. Especially Bella. I wonder what she thought of me now. I heard Jessica Stanley talking about me to her. Who couldn't hear that annoying mind of hers? Ah… right. Everyone couldn't hear her. Everyone except me. I was past trying to fit in. But the constant reminders of the thick wall between me and the rest of the world… even my own family were getting utterly absurd. Separated by vampire versus human, mind-reading versus other gifts, the worst and most terrific – the most egregious – craving for blood the world has ever seen versus the normal thirst that radiates our bodies. The separation was unbearable. Bella Swan was unbearable.

How could she accept Mike Newton's offer? I growled slightly without being aware of doing so. Why did I even care? Mike Newton and Bella Swan could be miserable together for all that I cared. I shouldn't care. This girl had just risked everything Carlisle had made for me; for the family. Alice and Jasper came up behind me and rested a hand on my shoulder. I closed my eyes and sighed. She looked at me.

_I've just had a vision Edward. Please stay away from that Mike Newton. I'm not sure why you're mad at him but just stay away. I saw a fight, Edward._

JPOV

I felt his longing. It was unbearable. I yearned to help my brother. Nobody had ever had blood that influenced us so much. The mere emotion of it made venom gush into my mouth. I swallowed and tried to focus on something, anything else. I tried to think about Alice and how beautiful and perfect she was. It worked for a little bit but more longing consumed me. I told Alice. But she wasn't with me anymore. Her face was blank and her eyes were wide.

"Alice?" I whispered in a barely audible voice. "What did you see?"

"We need to find Edward." She told me.

I felt her worry. What was happening? I grabbed her hand as we walked to the parking lot. We could have been there in a few seconds if we had run, but that was out of the question here. Edward looked worse than I had ever seen him. His eyes were black. The shadows under his eyes were a deep purple. He was breathing heavily, as if trying to rid himself of the memory of the scent.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"Bella Swan. The new girl." Edward said quietly.

He closed his eyes and Alice stared at him. I was very annoyed now. Edward looked up warily.

"I swear that I will never come in between Bella Swan and Mike Newton. I would never fight him. I have no reason to. The girl is nothing to me. Nothing but a demon sent to torture me further. Don't worry, Alice. And I'd tell Jasper what you saw. He's very nearly about to explode." Edward said slowly.

_If it weren't for the fact that we were in a crowded parking lot, I would have punched him._


	2. Chapter 2

Mike Cullen

BPOV

Mike followed me home. I waved at him in my mirror and smiled at him. Maybe I had gone insane from stress about moving here or maybe I just really liked him. Either way, I was happy. I raced inside and Mike waited in his Suburban. I shoved my wallet into my old purse and ran an old brush through my brown hair. I grabbed a jacket and some paper and a pen.

_Dad,_

_I hope you're fine making supper tonight. I've gone to the_

_Movies with my new friend Mike. I'll be home before ten._

_I had a great day. –Bella_

I put the note beside the door and walked outside. I tried to look elegant and graceful as I walked purposely towards him. That didn't work out so great. I tripped on the hose Charlie had left out from cleaning his police cruiser the other day. Mike looked alarmed as he sprang out of the car to rescue you me from the clump of wet grass and untangle me from the hose. He laughed afterwards when I stood up again, wet and blushing.

"Oops." I laughed weakly.

"I'll say." Mike agreed.

We both laughed after that. He opened the door for me and I climbed in. And then we were off to Port Angeles.

"Thanks for coming tonight." Mike smiled.

"No problem." I smiled back.

Mike put his arm around the back of my chair. Surprisingly, I didn't mind. Mike was a happy guy. He talked about his friends and Forks. He pointed out different types of cars. My car vocabulary expanded that night. I now knew what a Jaguar, a Volvo, a Hummer and a Volkswagen Rabbit looked like. I was so proud.

Mike paid for me even though I told him that it was okay. I really hated people spending money on me but I knew that he was just trying to be nice. The movie was really tacky but it was fun just to be with Mike. He kept his arm around me and I didn't complain once. We laughed at the bad actors and climbed back into his car to drive to a restaurant. He paid again there too. He drove me home after that.

"Thanks, Mike. I had a great time. Really. Thanks." I said.

"No problem. I had a great time too." Mike smiled at me.

He really was cute. He leaned closer to me. I wanted to kiss him but I just wasn't ready yet. It had only been a day. I didn't know what to do. Before I could decide, I felt my head turning sideways unconsciously and he backed away, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"No problem." He shrugged.

"Not ready." I added.

"It's fine." He assured me.

I climbed out of the car, hesitating for a second. I doubled back and kissed his cheek swiftly before waving. It wasn't' what he had wanted but it was a step in the right direction. He looked pleased with himself as he drove away. I was pleased with myself for not sneezing or something like that while my lips were pressed to his face. Bad luck can't follow you everywhere.

MPOV

It was hilarious watching Bella trip. I figured that I would get in trouble with her dad if I left her tangled in a garden hose so I went out to help. I also didn't want Eric bugging me to hell because I injured a girl on a date. I really wanted to kiss her tonight too, so I wanted to be in her good books. Everything went great. She let me have my arm around her, which was a good sign. I could at least brag about something to the guys. But when I tried to kiss her, she chickened out. At least I got a peck on the cheek. That was something. I drove away. Bella Swan was sort of cool.

EPOV

The days passed. I'm not sure how, but they did. I couldn't understand my concern for Bella Swan. It was utterly absurd. Why should I even spare a thought for the insignificant human who almost destroyed my family's life? Nobody understood. Especially me. My family was getting wary at my constant emotional struggles and ranting over the subject.

"Do you know what he was thinking all of last night?" I demanded to Emmett.

"No. We can't all be psychopathic mind-readers, you know." He shrugged. I glared at him. "You are talking about Newton and that girl who you want to kill, right?"

I nodded once.

"Why do you care?"

The question caught me off guard. I really didn't know the answer. I growled in response.

"You aren't actually crushing on the girl you want to kill, right?" Emmett laughed.

"No." I snarled.

"Fine, fine. Okay, bro. What _was_ the big, bad Newton thinking?" Emmett teased.

I glared at him fiercely. "He just helped her when she fell because he didn't want to get into trouble. He went out with her because she's pretty. He acted like a gentleman so he could kiss her. He wanted something to brag about to that friend of his Eric. He doesn't care about her at all. He's despicable."

"And you do care then?" Emmett raised his eyebrows.

"Certainly not. I just find it revolting how humans act now." I covered quickly.

Alice danced into the room. She wrapped her arms around Jasper.

"Guess what, Edward?" she squealed.

I looked up warily. "I'm afraid to ask, Alice."

"Rosalie and I wrote a song for you."

"You are kidding, right?" I asked.

I read her mind and the song came in perfectly.

"You know that I'm not lying." Alice smiled.

She handed me a piece of paper.

_I've got you under my skin  
I've got you deep in the heart of me  
So deep in my heart, that you're really a part of me  
I've got you under my skin_

I've tried so not to give in  
I've said to myself this affair never gonna swing so well  
So why should I try to resist, when baby will I know damn well  
That I've got you under my skin

I'd sacrifice anything come what might  
For the sake of having you near  
In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night  
And repeats, repeats in my ear

Don't you know little fool, you'll never win  
Why not use your mentality, come on step up to reality  
But each time I do, just the thought of you  
Makes me stop before I begin  
'Cause I've got you under my skin

I growled when I finished.

"You'd better go, Alice. Edward is angry. I think he's going to attack or something." Jasper sighed.

I growled again.

"Oh, I know. I just had another vision. Do me a favour and tell Rose that the plans are still on, alright?" Alice asked.

Jasper nodded, slightly confused and Alice bounced out of the room.

_I really hope that she didn't start recording it without me…_ Alice thought.

MPOV

"Yeah and she kissed me too." I said proudly to Tyler and Eric.

"No way!" they said in unison.

Oh, I was having fun. Bragging was fun. For me, anyway. Tyler looked at me in jealously and Eric looked rather pissed off. Ha ha ha.

"So are you guys gonna go out again?" Tyler asked me.

"Yeah." I said.

I honestly didn't know at all. I thought that I had been sweet and gentlemanly and all that crap. I thought that chicks went for that sort of thing. I would talk to her again. She had kissed me. I didn't feel the need to mention that it wasn't a real kiss and that she had chickened out before. It wasn't a lie though.

"I think I'll go find out." I said smugly.

She was walking towards me with that funny looking girl, Jessica and that other girl that was dating Ben. Wasn't it some gay name like Angelica or something? She was sort of hot but way too tall. At least I could brag about Bella.

"Hey Bella." I tried to smile with charm.

"Hey Mike." She beamed.

"You busy tonight?" I asked.

"Actually, I have some homework."

"Ah, really?"

"Sorry."

"Do you need any help?" I offered.

"Not really. But you could come over and we could do homework together or something."

"Sure. What time?"

"After school? You could probably stay for dinner and maybe we could squeeze in a movie or something."

"Great. I'll follow you home again."

Taking a chance, I leaned in and kissed her cheek. It was really funny how she blushed. She waved bye without looking up with a goofy smile on her face. Well, maybe I could pull off an actual kiss tonight. Tyler and Eric looked impressed.

EPOV

I was watching them. Why? I don't even know. He just kissed her! The nerve… after thinking about her that way… He didn't care about her. He just wanted some girl to brag about to his witless friends… some beautiful, intelligent, lovely, appealing, magnificent girl… Not that I cared of course. She had better not allow him tom kiss her. Bella deserved better. Why did I care? If only I could see what she was thinking. Then I could know if she actually liked him.

BPOV

"Mike tried to kiss me the other night." I admitted sheepishly to Jessica.

"Tried?" she squealed. "Why didn't you let him?"

"I don't really know. I guess I wasn't ready."

"Are you going to kiss him tonight?"

"I don't know."

"Do you really like him?"

"I guess…"

"You should totally kiss him. I would. He's gorgeous." Jessica sighed.

"I don't know." I said.

"Are you saying that you've never kissed somebody before?" she asked, amazed.

I blushed. "Yes."

"Wow…" Jessica trailed off.

She walked away, leaving me blushing crimson. I told the truth 100. I just didn't know. I wondered if that Edward Cullen guy was going to hate me as much as yesterday…

EPOV

She walked into Biology class and took a seat next to me. She was blushing. And her smell… At least I knew it was coming. At least I knew what to expect. I gripped the edge of my chair and forced myself not to breathe. I was happier than before; more content. And I still didn't understand. Jessica Stanley's thoughts echoed in my head.

_How could Bella never have kissed a guy before? I bet if all the idiots who like her knew that, then they would back off a bit… And how could she not want to kiss Mike? Who wouldn't? He was drop dead gorgeous… If he paid attention to me like that…_

I stopped listening after that. I didn't particularly need a description of Mike Newton's physical attributes. Speak of the devil… he walked by. He smiled at Bella and stroked her hand as he passed. She blushed fiercely. I almost nearly laughed. But a growl was in my throat as well. How strange.

_I don't care what she says or does. I'm totally gonna kiss her tonight. _

Mike's thoughts rang in my ears. I actually did growl this time. Bella raised her eyebrow at me. Newton just stared.

_Why the hell did Cullen just growl at me? Or am I just losing it?_

Yes you are losing it, Mike Newton. For even thinking that Bella Swan is interested. Because she isn't! Ask her yourself. Or ask Jessica Stanley! Or you could probably ask half the school because no doubt she's told everyone! I wished I could yell the words at him. I regretted growling. Bella would just think that I was crazier than before. First I cringe away from her for no apparent reason and then I growl at her. Lovely. I had to make peace. I couldn't have her hate me. I just couldn't deal with that. What was wrong with me?

"Hello. I didn't get a chance to introduce myself yesterday. I'm Edward Cullen." I said as politely as I could.

She just stared at me. I didn't blame her in the slightest.

"Hi." She said shakily.

_No way is Cullen talking to MY girlfriend. First he despises her for no reason, then he growls at me, then he starts hitting on her. _

His girlfriend! I agreed with him for thinking that I was slightly insane – I was beginning to believe so myself – but was Bella really his girlfriend? And why did I even care in the slightest? I was thinking of ways to kill her not a week ago, for God's sake! Bella looked away from me. That just wasn't acceptable anymore.

"How do you like Forks?" I asked quickly, but as calmly as I could muster.

She looked at me again. She looked really confused.

"It's okay." Bella said slowly, weighing each word.

"Have you made any friends?"

I was hoping to ask her myself what she thought of that repulsive, ignorant, excuse of a gentleman, son of a –

"Yes."

"That's good."

"Yes."

She looked away again. I seemed too eager and interested. That was bad.

"I saw you with Angela Webber. She's very nice. You're quite fortunate." I commented.

It was true. Angela was one of those people who I didn't mind. Her thoughts were very polite, innocent and full of concern for her friends and family. She was a decent human. Even though we had never met. I hope that Bella didn't repeat that.

"Hmm…" She looked away again.

"Did you finish the English homework from yesterday?"

"Yes."

"Me as well. Did you find it difficult?"

"Not really."

She was not interested in talking to me. I didn't blame her. I was ready to give up. But then I heard Mike Newton's thoughts again.

_If he even touches her, I will personally rip his head off._ Mike thought angrily.

I smiled widely to myself. I swallowed the venom in my tempted mouth and turned towards her carefully. It took a lot of self-control not to just suck her blood, right there and then. I think it was the fact that I hadn't breathed for fifteen minutes. I reached forward and carefully grabbed her hand. The hand that was pumping so much of her rich, satisfying, delicious blood to her heart…

I pushed the thought away. She looked at me.

"If there is anything that you need at all, please don't hesitate to ask." I promised her.

I let my eyes burn into hers and I tried to purposely be charming for the first time ever.

_That's it. Cullen is road-kill. I can't believe he did that. It's like he can read my thoughts or something…_

I dropped her hand and smiled at Mike's latest thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Mike Cullen

JPOV

"This is getting serious." I told Alice as I opened the car door for her.

"What is?" She asked innocently.

"You know what."

"The whole 'Edward seems to be falling in love with the most dangerous girl in the universe while risking exposing us and annoying the hell out of her boyfriend in the process' thing?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I'm not worried."

"And why would that be?"

"Edward's a strong guy. He made it through the first day. I'm just worried about my vision."

"The one about Edward and Mike Newton fighting?" I asked.

"The very one." Alice paused. "And a few others. I've been sure not to think about them around Edward lately. I don't think he'd like me very much afterwards if I told him."

"Please continue." I urged.

"Well, I'm worried about you."

"Me? Out of all the things to worry about, you worry about me?"

"It's a moot point. Forget it. But I have been having other visions."

She was as confusing as ever. I loved her too much to get angry though. I raised my eyebrows at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Such as?" I pressed.

"Bella is going to be a bigger part of our lives than we might think if Edward doesn't straighten up. I don't really mind. Apparently Rose will though. And Mike Newton is going to be a problem."

"How so?"

"I'm assuming you've been feeling hatred when you're around Edward?"

"You should have felt it the night he was ranting about how indecent humans were in this century. The way he talked about how Newton treated Bella…"

"Exactly."

"You don't think that's he'll do something stupid, do you?" I asked urgently.

"That's exactly what I think." She said. I stared.

"Know, or think."

"One leads to another, for me."

"What did you see, Alice?"

"I saw them fighting. I just really hope Edward followed my advice. Messing with this is trouble. How's he feeling lately?"

"He's an emotional wreck. Longing, hatred, passion, love, confusion, murderous…" I shrugged. "The list goes on really.

"Hmm." Alice frowned.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Love?" she raised her eyebrows.

"I know. I've been wondering too. It's great in the sense that he's finally felt something for someone after 110 years. It's rather ironic that he wants to kill her at the same time."

"I'm not sure whether to be happy of sad right now."

"I could have told you that."

"Well, I'm happy for Edward, upset for Mike because it seems that he does like her-,"

"Scratch that last part. You should hear Edward talk about him. Apparently he just wants to impress his friends."

"Lovely. I'm scared for Bella as well. But happy because maybe this means that we'll have a new member of the family!"

I gaped at her in horror. How could she think that?

"Alice? Honestly. Consider what you just said. Firstly, she's with Mike Newton. They're happy."

"For now, anyway." Alice muttered.

"For now." I agreed. "Carlisle would never allow that. I can't see Edward doing that either."

"I can." Alice protested.

"Seriously?"

"I would never lie."

"You're visions aren't always accurate."

"I never said that they were."

"Anyway, this is pointless. Edward will not let this go too far. Even if it does, Carlisle will stop it." I persisted.

"Sure, sure." Alice rolled her eyes and smiled.

I leaned in and kissed her. It was impossible to be annoyed right now. I loved her too much. I wondered if Edward felt that way too.

EPOV

I don't know why I did it. I just couldn't bear to see Bella Swan, innocent, beautiful Bella Swan, be interrogated by Newton. If she wanted to kiss him, I would leave them alone. It was none of my business to begin with. If he pushed her too far, if she said no but he was as much of a pig as his thoughts seemed, then I had to stop this. That was my promise. That was my deal as I followed Mike and Bella home. I stayed a distance away from them, just in case they saw me. After tonight, I wouldn't bother them again. Unless.

BPOV

Mike followed me home again. Charlie wasn't home yet, as usual. Mike stretched across the sofa beside me and reluctantly pulled out some textbooks. We worked for a while, and I was fairly happy. Mike put his arm around me. I didn't really mind. After a few minutes, Mike leaned towards me. Hadn't I made it clear last night? I really didn't want to be around him if he was going to be like this. I turned my face away.

"No, Mike." I said evenly.

He pulled his arm away.

"Why, Bella?" He asked.

"Can't you just respect things? Take it slow? I'm not ready. Please, Mike." I said.

"Fine." He said grudgingly.

When I turned to smile at him slightly, that's when he did it. He pushed his lips to mine so quickly and held me against him. The nerve! That was it. Whatever we had before, we were over. I tried to raise my hand to slap him or push him away… something. Then my saviour rang the doorbell.

EPOV

I watched through the window. He tried. I grounded my teeth together. I couldn't break through the window. Ringing the bell would have to do. Enough of a distraction. Enough to give her an escape. I was okay. I didn't lose my temper. But when he forcibly kissed her? When he pushed himself against her? When she tried to get away… I growled viciously. I ran to the door in half a second and rang it. I didn't have a plan. I really was a moron, wasn't I?

MPOV

Bella was seriously annoying me. I crushed my lips to hers. I felt her struggling. I didn't care. This whole thing was just to say that I had made out with her. Whether she liked it or not. Than the bell rang. I swear I could have screamed. I stormed over to the door and threw it open. Bella still was sitting on the couch, her eyes really wet. Her face hurt and angry. I didn't care.

And who was it but Cullen! He looked really angry, but controlled.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I demanded.

Honestly… could he show up at a worse time? I got what I had wanted already, but still. Leave it to a Cullen to mess everything up.

BPOV

Who had stopped him? Who distracted Mike? I owed them forever. I looked up over the edge of the sofa and saw Edward Cullen. What could he want? I was really confused now. He hates me, he growls at Mike, he's perfectly friendly and a little persistent with small talk, and then he comes to my house. It didn't make any sense. I looked at him curiously. He really was the most handsome boy I had ever seen. And then he caught my eye.

I couldn't look away. His eyes were just so… mesmerising. The black eyes that had been there when I had first met him were replaced with a liquid gold. They were beautiful. And I couldn't look away. Mike snapped me out of it.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Mike demanded.

I waited for the answer too.

EPOV

This was a very bad idea. I tried to come up with an excuse. What was a valid reason to knock on her door? Maybe she forgot something… but I didn't have anything to give her. Maybe I could _say _that I had something for her and then take her outside to my car. Then I could tell her that I thought Mike was hurting her so I came to get her out. But wouldn't that make me seem like a repulsive stalker? It was all that I had. And I had to do something.

"May I talk to Bella?" I tried to sound very calm.

"Humph." Mike almost growled.

He walked over Bella and practically dragged her over. This was getting exceedingly more difficult. While not breathing over Bella's scent, I was also trying not to kill Mike for even_ thinking_ about laying one finger on her.

Bella was suddenly right infront of me. She looked confused and slightly shaken. And the smell of her… It had my mouth watering with venom. I tried to focus on the purpose for being here.

"You left one of your textbooks in Biology. I thought that I'd bring it for you." I had to try something.

"Thank-you." Bella paused. "Where is it?"

"I left it in my car. Would you like to come get it?"

I let my eyes burn hers. She got the message, thankfully.

"Be right back." She murmured to Mike without looking at him.

He looked furious. We marched out the door. Mike tried to follow but I gave him a look. For the first time, I tried to look like a vampire. He jumped back in fright. I smiled.

"I'm guessing that there is no textbook?" Bella asked.

"Correct."

"Then what do you want?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

BPOV

How could he know what happened between me and Mike? Was he watching us? How could he come at the exact moment when I needed him to? I was far past trying to understand my emotions. I felt flattered. Odd.

"Why would I not be okay?" I asked.

EPOV

I really needed a plan now. I was moronic for coming tonight. Bella was a very capable woman who could take care of herself. For the most part, anyway. I took a deep breath. Big mistake. I choked back venom.

"I'm assuming that you want the truth?" I asked.

"Yes." She crossed her arms.

_Well the truth is that I'm a vampire and I can read minds. I saw what Mike Newton was planning so I got worried and followed you home. I also want to eat you. I almost killed him and I'm about to kill you now. Do you mind not breathing? It makes it harder for me to not kill you._

Yes, the whole truth was out of the question. Partial truth was the only way.

"Well, I sort of overheard Newton talking to his friends at school. He said that he was going to kiss you tonight, no matter what you wanted. So I got a little worried about you. I debated telling you but I didn't want you to think of me as a stalker or anything along those lines. So I just wanted to check and make sure that you were okay."

Her mouth hung open.

BPOV

If that was true, then I had a question.

"Why do you even care? I was under the impression that you didn't like me."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't… myself that day. Please forgive me." Edward said.

"Well, thank-you." I paused. "You came at the right time. You were right."

"I thought so." He said smugly.

"I can handle this. But thanks. You're a real lifesaver."

"Anytime."

"Well, see you at school."

"Yes."

"Bye."

"Bye, Bella."

And he drove away, smiling slightly.

MPOV

That look that Cullen gave me… It was like he was a monster or something… I don't get it. I closed the door after Bella came in and pulled her back to the couch. She crossed her arms and sat far away from me. That just wasn't acceptable.

"Where's that textbook Cullen wanted to give you?" I demanded.

"It… uh… turned out that it was his textbook and not mine. Mine is at his house. He just mixed them up. I'm getting it back tomorrow." Bella stuttered.

Sure. I'll let that one slide. I grabbed her hand. She pulled away and edged further away.

"I think that you should go." She said coldly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because."

"What a brilliant answer, that is."

"You seemed nice, Mike. But whatever we had before is over now. I don't want to see you again. Go home and leave me alone." Bella said.

Huh. And I thought I was doing her a favour. That's the way she wants it… fine.

"You're making a big mistake. Whatever, Bella."

I stood up and walked out the door, muttering about stupid women in the process.

BPOV

Mike closed the door. The tears started a bit. I was glad that was over. If he was a guy that didn't respect women, that he wasn't the guy for me. It was really nice of Edward to check on me. It was also rather creepy. Flattering too. I didn't understand anything anymore. I straightened myself out and headed to the kitchen to start supper for Charlie and I.

I just hoped that this whole thing wouldn't ruin my year at Forks High School. Mike really was a jerk. Jessica could have him for all I cared. The casserole was finished when Charlie walked through the door.

"Smells good, Bells." He said appreciatively.

"Thanks, Char-Dad. How was work?" I asked.

"Slow. Harry and I mostly played cards. How was school?"

"Slow as well."

Charlie and I ate in silence. I was ready to go to bed. This was just the longest day of my life.


	4. Chapter 4

Mike Cullen

EPOV

"How could you do that, Edward?" Rosalie shrieked at me.

"What are you referring to?" I asked innocently.

"How could you interfere like that? Stay away from the human girl! We'd all be better off without the human brat! She'd ruin us if she knew! Showing up at the exact moment that she's in a bit of trouble is a bit conspicuous, don't you think?"

"She is not a brat. She was in trouble. You can't expect me to do nothing." I said quietly.

"She's not one of us! And yes, that's exactly what I expect! That's what we all expect! Just leave her alone!"

Rosalie glared at me and walked out. Alice and Emmett were by my side in an instant.

"Thanks, Alice." I muttered.

"What for?"

"For telling the whole family about every aspect of my life."

"Oh, no problem."

I glared at her. Emmett laughed.

"So when are you going to ask her out?" Emmett asked.

"Never."

"Why not?"

"First she's human, secondly, I don't like her."

"Stop kidding yourself, bro. Jasper feels it all the time. Repulsion, love, regret, jealousy, anger… Face it, you wish that you could have been Newton."  
"I think Jasper's powers must be wearing off." I commented.

Alice glared at me this time.

"Whatever. Let's leave him to fantasise about his food." Emmett rolled his eyes.

I growled while Emmett ushered Alice out of the room. This was absurd. I wasn't in love with Bella Swan. That was sick and repulsive and made complete sense.

MPOV

Bella really was an idiot. Maybe I should start hitting on Jessica or something to make her jealous. Oh, that would be great fun. Eric and Tyler were impressed that I had made out with Bella. That's what I said, anyway. I also said that I broke up with her. They were envious and thought that I was insane. Ah, and here was miss Stanley now. I walked over to her.

"Hey, Jess." I smiled at her.

"Hi Mike." She looked flustered.

"Wanna go out with me?"

"Of course!" she shrieked and then ran away.

Probably to go tell Bella. Now all I had to do was sit back and watch the fun. Meanwhile, I could go kill Cullen.

EPOV

His thoughts disgusted me. How could he treat Bella like that? Even treating Jessica that way was wrong. And here he came, walking towards me. Was this the vision Alice had seen? Was Mike going to 'beat me up'? I snorted. But how could I manage this? Self-control could only be pushed so far. How could I _not _kill him? As much as I hated myself for it, I had to not fight him.

Newton came closer, until we were standing virtually nose to nose. His scent was nowhere near as appealing as Bella's but still enough for me to stop breathing. I wasn't used to humans being this close.

"You screwed things up between me and Bella." He growled at me.

Ironic, usually it was me who was doing the growling.

"You screwed things up yourself." I said coldly.

"How the _hell_ would you know?"

"I have my sources."

"You cost me my girlfriend."

"As if you actually loved her."

"How would you know that?"

"It's obvious… I've overheard things. You talking to Eric and Tyler…It's rather repulsive."

"You better watch your back, Cullen."

It was very heard not to laugh or roll my eyes. As if he could even punch me without breaking his hand. I sort of hoped that he would try, just to see him in pain.

"I don't think I need to." I said smoothly.

I walked away, leaving him fuming. This was getting rather amusing.


	5. Chapter 5

MPOV

MPOV

I was going to rip his pretty-boy head off. Did he honestly think that he could steal my girlfriend and then mock me afterwards? He was seriously screwed in the head if that's what he thought. I would find a way. I would ruin him too, one of these days.

EPOV

_I was going to rip his pretty-boy head off. Did he honestly think that he could steal my girlfriend and then mock me afterwards? He was seriously screwed in the head if that's what he thought. I would find a way. I would ruin him too, one of these days._

I really didn't think anyone but Jasper and I could understand how amused I felt. Those thoughts that Mike Newton came up with… As if he could even hurt me! I was strongly tempted to see him try. That would be the best entertainment in all of my hundred years. That fact was slightly pathetic. I sat beside Bella in Biology class. She smelled irresistible but I was getting better. As long as I didn't breathe, I was fine.

She smiled at me slightly as I sat down. I smiled back. She blushed. I tried not to think about the blood that was gushing through her veins…

"Thanks again, Edward." Bella said.

The way that she said my name made 'Edward' sound different. It was more than a very old, uncommon name. It sounded nice the way she said it…

"No problem. I was glad to help." I smiled at her again.

_And now he's hitting on her! I will kill him one day… I swear it. Cullen will pay._ I chuckled slightly at Mike Newton's thoughts behind me.

Bella looked at me questionably. I just smiled at her again. She just blushed again. Mike's thoughts practically were screaming in my ear. I tried very hard not to torture him further.

BPOV

I really felt like a different person. First, I went out with a boy that I had met on my first day here. And now? I think that I was beginning to fall for Edward's charm. It disgusted me greatly. What happened to the person that had never even liked a guy before? I felt like a completely different person. That was when the dreams started.

Mike was there. And so was Edward. They were yelling at each other. I'm not sure if I couldn't hear them properly or if they were speaking another language but they both seemed very angry. On top of the hill, they fought. Edward shoved Mike but Mike pushed him back. Edward stumbled backwards and was falling… falling into the black darkness to a certain death. I screamed to help him, but Mike just laughed and restrained me.

I woke up with tears streaming down my face. I had to be friends with Edward. I realised how much I needed to be.

EPOV

I'm not sure what compelled me to do this. It was wrong and violated her privacy. I just wanted to see her again. I wanted to make sure she was all right, from the day's events. I sat down across from her in the rocking chair and watched her chest rise and fall steadily against the blankets. The smell was paralysing. I tried not to breathe.

I experimented a little bit, trying to breathe at small intervals, seeing if it was safe or not. I was getting better. She rolled over, facing me. I went rigid.

"Please don't go, Edward…" she murmured.

I was actually halfway out the window; I was so prepared for her to scream that I was in her bedroom. She rolled over again and started to breathe deeply. I sighed in relief. I crossed the room again and sat back down.

"I won't leave." I whispered.

She smiled. Bella was dreaming of _me_. I suddenly felt whole. I had never realised just how incomplete I been before this moment. But I was now whole. I smiled slightly. As did she. I truly did love Bella Swan. How could I inflict myself upon her? This was so wrong, so against nature, so unhealthy and terrible for her… but so very right for me. I wouldn't, I couldn't trade my happiness for her life. It was barbaric to even think about it.

I was worried. How could this work? How could I love Bella? How could I sit back and watch the other insignificant young men in this world hurt her? I could just be her friend. I could love her and protect her and be there for her. That's all that I could do. It was enough.

I had about one second to rush out the window. Bella sat up quickly with tears running down her lovely face. I was out the window before she could look around.

MPOV

_This was idiotic. How could Cullen steal everything from me? I wished that I could hurt him… in anyway possible. Erg. And Bella was just plain retarded. Who wouldn't want to kiss me? I was one of the hottest guys in school, for God's sake! He would pay._


	6. Chapter 6

JPOV

JPOV

Edward was the biggest idiot I had ever met and that included Emmett. That was saying something. How could he fall in love with something he was going to want to kill every minute? How could he risk everything Carlisle had made for us? How could he put me through all of this tacky love he was feeling? And he came in my room at the same moment.

"Hey, idiot. How's your girl's blood?" I asked sarcastically.

I expected him to look angry. Not worried. Not upset.

"I don't deny that I'm an idiot. I don't deny anything. I admit that I was a bit offended that you found me more idiotic than Emmett. That was a low hit. And to answer your questions, the questions that have been haunting me all night, I don't know. I'll try not to let my emotions ruin your day anymore. Please don't be upset with me." He said quietly.

And then he walked away.

EPOV

It was agony, hearing their thoughts… hearing how I had betrayed them. Rosalie had been the worst by far. I very nearly ripped her head off.

_At least WE fell in love with our own species. This is like a human falling in love with a carrot stick! How could he do this? It's disgusting. I bet she doesn't smell great at all. She reeked when I smelled her that one time… We should have set Jasper on her before Edward got all disgustingly in love… that way, he could have killed the brat once and for all…_

BPOV

I must not think of Edward Cullen. I must not think of Edward Cullen. I must not think of Edward Cullen. I must not think of Edward Cullen. I must not think of Edward Cullen… it really was no use. The dreams, the constant thoughts, how he saved me…

I couldn't and wouldn't bother him though. I wouldn't mess up a great friendship. I didn't want to lose him. I realised that things could get very good, or very bad if I told him how I felt. He could feel the same or he could shudder away from me, as he did on the first day. I didn't quite know if I needed him to love me too, or if I just needed him overall. Whatever the case, he just couldn't leave.

The dreams were getting more realistic. Edward was there in every dream. Mike starred occasionally - mostly playing the villain – but they changed daily. Last night's had been a confusing one. Edward and Mike had been fighting over the beautiful Rosalie Hale but Mike won. And then I was there, looking more beautiful then I could have imagined I could ever be, and I killed Mike this time. Rosalie got really angry at me for killing her "brothers" and tried to push me over the edge as well. I had to kill her too. And then pale arms wrapped around my waist and Edward was back, kissing me as I was finally his…

The dream was rather amusing. Rosalie, who always glared at me for no apparent reason (did all of the Cullen family hate me immediately and then become civilised afterwards?) so I didn't feel _much_ remorse when she had to die… and Mike I already fantasised about killing on a daily basis so that part was rather brilliant. When Edward came back though… the feel of his lips on mine… that was what I looked forward to each night.

I didn't have much of a plan for the day. I had a homework assignment. At least that could keep me busy until it was a respectable enough time for my next dream…

MPOV

Stupid Bella. Stupid Cullens. Stupid life. That was the exact problem, they were all linked together. Since I was stupid enough to go for Bella, Cullen stole her and now I don't have a life. I was slightly pathetic. I was just going to go hiking today, try to get my mind off of things. Sure I had homework, but that could be done another time. Another time when I wasn't focusing so hard on dreaming of ways to cause Cullen pain.

I supposed that I was lucky that my family owned 'Newton's'. It guaranteed that I had some nice equipment. I strapped on my new hiking boots and set off.

It was a relatively nice day, for Forks, anyway.

I wondered what Bella was doing… maybe it had been wrong to hurt her like that. No, not really, no. She deserved it in the end. I walked on, feeling surprisingly alone. The date with Jessica was humiliating. She is the most annoying girl in the planet. Sure, women could be hot sometimes but most were just annoying. I had two very good examples right now…

I heard a strangled cry. There was a lot of wildlife here. There were even more hikers like myself. I had nothing to worry about.

"NO! JASPER!" A horribly familiar voice called.

Crap, the Cullens were here. Too bad I hadn't brought my gun… I smiled. It was strange. One moment I was looking ahead of me, the next, blood was all I could see. Blood that was gushing through my eyes, blinding me. The weight was gone but the fire didn't go out.

EPOV

"Come on Jasper." Alice sighed. "It's been a week. You won't be able to go to school tomorrow if you don't hunt. Please?" she smiled that radiant smile.

Jasper couldn't say no to Alice.

"All right. I'll be home soon." Jasper smiled.

His black eyes closed and they were kissing. Usually, I learned to ignore them. Now, I had to turn around.

"Please Jasper?" I asked weakly.

"All right. I'm coming." Jasper sighed, breaking away from Alice.

She pouted.

"Have fun!" she called.

Alice danced out of the room.

"Reservation or shall we go further out?" I asked him, once we were outside.

"Reservation. I feel like being with Alice today. I want to come home soon." Jasper said.

"When do you not want to be with her?" I muttered.

We broke into the refreshing run. This is what made being a vampire bearable. The breeze, the speed… it was magnificent. Not words can justify the adrenaline. Although, adrenaline couldn't really describe it. We did this almost every day. It was just a hobby now, a positive in our wicked lives.

Once on the reservation, I gave into my terrible self. I crouched into position and tried to locate the scent. Nothing could even be a fragment of Bella's blood's taste… not that I would know but I could just imagine it now; rich, warm, gushing…

I shook my head and ran after a small herd of deer, leaving Jasper to fend for himself.

The cell phone rang as I pounced.

"EDWARD!" Alice screamed.

"Alice? What is it?" I demanded.

"Jasper… Mike… quick… hiking…" Alice managed to say between squeals.

"I'm on it." I said firmly.

I snapped the phone shut and ran for Mike Newton's life.

JPOV

I tried to focus on the elk infront of me. The sudden scent was intoxicating. I smelled the blood in the air, the scent of an innocent hiker's blood. I tried to fill my mind with Alice… standing there, looking beautiful. It was no use. I felt the complete ease of the poor bystander. He wasn't a bystander anymore. He was the prey. I was the predator. The fire in my throat burned like the deepest pit of hell. Venom gushed into my mouth.

I thought of Carlisle then. I tried to remain focused. I tried to not kill the poor human. The breakable, warm-blooded human…

There was no Carlisle. There was no Alice. There was no me. There was a monster and its needs. That was all. I pounced on the human, sinking my teeth into its breakable flesh, sucking in the beautiful human blood, letting it gush over my mouth and curing the thirst. Strong hands pulled me back but I didn't notice. I just kept on drinking…

"NO! JASPER!" I heard the faint cry but didn't register the panic in his voice.

_Strong hands, which I could only assume was Edward's, pulled me off. I growled viciously and faced him in a crouched position. I then saw his face. It was torn. Between anguish, horror, worry and torture. He smelled the blood obviously. I dropped my arms and ran away, hoping to leave this place and never come back._


	7. Chapter 7

MPOV

MPOV

Pain. A broken leg a million times over was nothing to this. A heart attack was a flick in the ear next to this. Having third degree burns was someone stubbing your toe next to this. Being butchered and shot then jumping into a vat of lemon juice was like a paper cut, next to this. Swallowing a razor blade was like swallowing a grape by mistake, next to this.

Now imagine that burn. You suck your finger and try to ignore the pain. I would have rather had that on my entire body. Now imagine that burn was on every blood cell, every vein, every nerve and every last fragment of your entire body. Multiply that by three days.

I screamed. I cried. I yelled for someone to just kill me and put me out of my misery. I thought of many things. Deaths, I wish had happened to me. Goals, that I had never accomplished. Dreams, that I had never lived. Bella's smile when she agreed to go out with me…

The pain began to weaken. Once blinded, I found that I could open my eyes. I could wiggle my fingers around. The fire was wearing out. I imagined weakly dozens of little firemen putting out the fire in my veins as I thought of it. It was ending. Was I in hell? Surely if I was, the pain would have ended. Or was that just death? Would I wake up in heaven? That was not a nightmare. That was a billion times worse than any nightmare any scared child had ever had.

I opened my eyes. Everything was so much more… defined. What the hell? Edward Cullen was sitting there; opposite of where I lay. We were in a room filled with windows. It was so fancy; it could only be his house. He looked terrible. There were really huge circles under his eyes and he looked like he was in pain. He didn't know pain. Only I did.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked me quietly.

"What happened?" I mumbled.

I was completely aware that this was the guy I had fantasised about killing the other day. I didn't care right now. I just wanted to know if I was dead. I wanted to know what I had done to deserve it. I wanted to know why my throat burned.

"I'm sorry." Edward mumbled.

"Oh God. I did die, then?" I gasped.

"Worse."

"Hell?" I tried.

"I suppose that's one way to put it, but in a technical term, no."

"Tell me what the hell is going on." I demanded.

Edward sighed heavily.

"What… I am about to tell you is not easy. I've only had to explain this twice before. Please be patient and hear me out. I'm begging you." Edward said quietly.

I nodded. I was very aware that if I didn't agree, he wouldn't tell me anything. That wasn't acceptable.

"Go on." I urged.

"My family and I are vampires. We don't drink human blood. Jasper and I were hunting. I'm sorry to say that Jasper found it irresistible. I tried to pull him off of you but it was too late. I'm sorry. I should have let you die. This is way worse than dying."

I gaped at him.

"Really funny, Cullen." I snickered.

"Please hear me out. Do you feel that burning in your throat? Have you looked in the mirror? Have you tried your strength? Have you tried running?" Edward asked me quickly.

"Gimme a mirror." I demanded.

Edward handed me a large oval mirror. I looked at myself for the first time. Holy shit, I was hot. My face was pale and I had circles underneath my eyes. But there was more. I was freaking handsome. Not that I wasn't the lady's choice before but now… wow. The only thing was my red eyes…

I tried to follow some more advice. I twitched my fingers slightly and the mirror snapped cleanly in two. Wow. I stood up and tried to run to the end of the hallway. The wind whipped through my golden hair and I was there in less than half a second. Double wow. Okay, well I guessed that I should probably listen to him. I walked over and sat back down.

"You have my attention." I said stiffly. He chuckled.

"Jasper was drinking from you. Our teeth are coated with venom. One bite will send the venom up the veins. The transformation takes three days. We've all done it. By the time I had pulled Jasper off of you, it was too late. It had spread to far for me to suck the venom out. I should have killed you. You would have been better off…" he shook his head.

"Being a vampire, we have unbelievable strength, thirst, though we solve it by drinking from animals instead of humans, we can run impossibly fast and our appearance changes. You have red eyes because you are a newborn vampire. There is still blood in your system. That's why you're slightly stronger than the rest of us."

"Vampires are also immortal. I am almost one hundred and ten. Carlisle is the oldest. He's over three hundred now. I can read thoughts. Jasper can feel and control emotions. Alice has premonitions. Sometimes, vampires bring in special qualities." Edward eyed me carefully.

"Do I have anything?" I asked eagerly.

"As far as I know, just the same amount of annoyance." Edward muttered.

I was really surprised when I growled. How strange.

"When will I know?"

"Only time can tell."

"Can I still go to school?"

"And massacre everyone? I think not. I nearly did that to Bella my first day here. That's another thing. Some humans' blood are more appetising than others. After a hundred years of learning self control and being among humans, I very nearly almost killed everyone in class for Bella, including you." He eyed me fiercely.

"Why have you been hanging around her than?" I asked.

EPOV

He was certainly asking a lot of questions about Bella and school. I couldn't very well tell him that I had learned to love the girl, it would repulse him and make him even harder to live with. To my dismay, he was now my responsibility. Jasper had gone to visit Tania for a while and Carlisle had work. Emmett merely laughed with Rosalie and Alice tried to be supportive. Esme just stayed out of it completely.

"I've been trying to get used to her scent, so we don't have to move because of me." I lied smoothly. It was partially the truth, after all.

He nodded.

"How is this going to work then?" Mike asked.

_As in, how are we going to live together when we hate each other?_ Mike added.

"I have no clue. I know we both hate each other, but until I straighten this out, you'll have to stay with us for a couple of years. Then you can go your own way or stay with us." I shrugged.

"I forgot that you can read thoughts…" he muttered. _No wonder everyone thinks that they're freaks. Ha! I hope you could hear that, brother!_

We both shuddered when he used the term, brother. I had to take care of my enemy like a pet. This was going to be one long year.

"I want to go back to school soon," Mike said. I started to protest but he kept going. "If you still have a chance as a vampire with her, than I do too."

_I gaped at him._


	8. Chapter 8

MPOV

MPOV

Being a vampire was so cool. The speed was great. The strength was the best. It was only the scorching thirst that bites. Ha! _Bites… _I crack myself up sometimes. I was still in my first few hours. I was still laughing over the Cullen's reaction to me.

"I'm so sorry, Mike. Really. Can you ever forgive me?" Alice kept on asking.

Funny how she blamed herself for Jasper's mistake. I wasn't complaining but I was going to take advantage of it.

"I'm thinking about it. If you let me go to school, I'd consider it." I smirked.

Edward growled in the corner where he was sulking.

"He is NOT sharing my room." Rosalie had said when she saw me. "Honestly, Alice. Can't you control Jasper better than this?"

It was Alice's turn to growl.

"I'm so sorry about all of this Mike. We take full responsibility and we will help you as much as we can." The mother vamp had said.

"Anything you need at all, Mike." Carlisle assured me.

"Hey, bro. Are you in love with Bella too?" Emmett grinned.

Edward growled again.

Jasper had come through the door around the time when I woke up. He wasn't talking to anyone except Alice. I guess he felt guilty or something. I had to think of something other than feeling sorry for my 'brother' who was feeling sorry for me.

I had taken to calling Edward Eddie. He truly hated me for it. I had used it not 15 minutes ago to Emmett's amusement. I remembered that conversation word perfect too.

"When can we fix the stupid burning in my throat?" I had demanded.

"When I feel like going." Edward shrugged.

"Come on, Edward! The guy is in pain! This is partially your fault, you have to deal with this." Emmett had tried to be responsible.

"Yeah, come on, Eddie! I'm your responsibility now!" I grinned.

"Never do that again." Edward growled.

"What? Tell the truth? Okay. Whatever floats your boat. I'll lie I love you, my dearest brother. I don't hate you in the slightest and fantasise you dying in the slightest. Happy now?"

"Never call me Eddie."

"Why?"

"If you want to live, never call me that again."

"Come on, Newton. Let's go and leave Eddie to his thoughts. Well other people's thoughts, anyway." Emmett smiled.

"Sounds good. See ya Eddie!" I called over my shoulder.

"Later, Ed-mister!" Emmett called too.

In the other room, we cracked up and howled with laughter. Emmett definitely was my favourite brother.

I paid for it. Ed still refused to take me hunting. I tried pleading with Em.

"Please? It hurts." I asked again.

"I don't know… Rose will be mad." Emmett sighed.

"Blondie will be fine. Please?"

"Don't call her that and I'll go."

"Thanks."

I literally dragged Emmett out the back door. Ed still sulked in the corner.

"So how do you do this?" I asked him.

We broke into a run. It was different than running to the other side of the room, I could really stretch my legs. It was very exhilarating.

"One thing you have to be sure of is that no humans are in the area. If you're hunting, it's hard to turn away when you catch the scent of human blood. Animals don't smell as good but they'll do."

"And if a human is there?"

"I grab you and run like hell."

"Nice reasoning."

"Thank you." Emmett grinned.

"How do you catch the things?" I asked.

"Just let your instinct take over. Your thirst will do the rest." He shrugged.

"How far are we going to run?"

"Just a bit further… okay, stop."

I skidded to a halt infront of him.

"What is it?"

"Do you smell that?"

"What?"

I lifted my face and sniffed the air. My throat raged. It was something that smelled too good to be an animal.

"Em? What is that?"

"A vampire dragging a newborn behind him as they run back because the vampire was too stupid to make sure that no humans were in the area before he set the newborn loose." Emmett muttered.

He grabbed my arm and ran, leaving the scent behind us and my throat searing.

BPOV

Boredom. I hated weekends because if it. I grabbed my favourite book, Wurthering Heights and walked outside. It was a nice enough day, for Forks anyway. I started towards the trail and walked for about twenty minutes. I sat down on a log and opened my book.

EPOV

Stupid, moronic vampire! My enemy lived with me. This was hell. The thoughts were bad enough. Bella slipped in and out several times. He didn't even want her, he just wanted to annoy me. I flat out refused to go anywhere with him until I cooled down enough not to rip his head off.

Once him and Emmett left 'Eddie' in the corner to go hunting – another growl ripped through my throat – I had stood up and gone upstairs to see how Jasper was doing. Alice was there too, trying to comfort him. Jasper looked like a wreck.

"Jazz?" I asked. He didn't looked up.

"Please don't hate me, Edward. I'll take care of him. You already saved him. You don't have to save me this too, it makes the guilt worse." Jasper whispered.

Alice had a hand on his back while he was lying on her lap. She looked upset. I didn't even want to see Jasper's face.

"I need help Jasper. This is my fault too. Please don't feel bad. Mike is thrilled." I tried to say without resentment.

"Thanks Edward. I still -," Jasper said.

We both looked over to Alice who had gone rigid.

_Emmett and Mike… Bella is out there and Emmett didn't check…_ she thought.

That's all I needed to hear.

"DAMN IT!" I yelled.


	9. Chapter 9

MPOV

I was outside in about one second and running faster than I ever had before. Not Bella, not her. Emmett was an idiot! Setting Mike on the loose for unsuspecting humans with mouth watering scents and soft, ivory skin…

Bella was not dead. Bella was going to live and be human. I wasn't going to be responsible for the lost souls of two humans. I pushed myself faster.

_At least I got him out of here… Hope Edward won't be pissed._ Emmett was thinking.

_Who was that? Smelled damn good…_ Mike was thinking.

I didn't even bother to wonder how Emmett had managed to get Mike away from her. I just ran until I slammed into Emmett.

"What the HELL were you thinking?" I roared. Literally.

"What?" Emmett looked surprised at my anger.

_I knew he'd be mad, but not this pissed. I saved whoever it was._ Emmett thought.

"WHOEVER it was? THAT WAS BELLA SWAN YOU IDIOT!" I shouted at him.

"She's safe! She's fine!" Emmett started to back up. Good.

"How could you – how can you – how did you think…"

I was ranting. I was pacing. I was grabbing my hair in my fingers and going frantic. Bella Swan had almost been attacked by a vampire that Jasper created not even a week ago. I wasn't going through this again. Bella will never go through this. She was so close to losing her life today. I couldn't blame her; she was allowed to walk around. She was allowed to be human. She wasn't allowed to die. We weren't allowed to exist.

"If you can't handle Mike, then leave him to me. I understand that you're trying to help, but if you can't help properly, then don't bother." I said quietly.

I was trying to control my temper. I was still shaking a little but it took all my self-control not to just hit him nice and hard… just this once…

_I'm sorry. I didn't know._ He began.

"Honestly, we were just fooling around and joking but then we both smelled something. He didn't go ballistic or anything. He was as mature as we are, it seemed. He asked me what it was, and then I realised. I dragged him home and he followed without complaint." Em said.

"Really?" I was taken aback. "He didn't even struggle?"

"Nope."

"Jasper can't even do that." I shook my head. "Impossible."

"I tell no lies." Emmett shrugged.

I realise that. I can hear his arrogant thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Ed." I raised my eyebrow at him. "Edward." He corrected quickly.

"Be careful or just stay out of the way." I warned.

"Deal. You got pretty pissed over this so I wouldn't want to freak you out again. You may be as strong as a girl, but I really don't feel like fighting you. You cheat."

I half smiled.

"Where's Mike?" I asked.

"Hunting right now. He's close, don't worry. I was following him when I ran into you." Emmett shrugged again.

"Stay with him or don't help." I repeated.

"I'm going, I'm going."

He ran away.

_Sheesh. He better go and turn Bella into a vamp or we'll have to deal with this daily._ He thought as he ran.

I growled loud enough for him to hear. I realised that he was right. Bella wasn't safe while we were alive. Because of Jasper, because of me, because of Mike, we basically sentenced her to death.


	10. Chapter 10

MPOV

JPOV

I was the worst one in this family. I was moody (literally), I was the most irresponsible (even Mike seemed mature enough to run away from a human, as I had not been), I was the most useless member. How could I do this to Edward?

I take his enemy, turn him into a vampire, make them live together and am the cause of the girl he loves death! I was a terrible brother. A terrible friend. I didn't deserve Alice.

"You're wrong, you know." Edward said from behind me.

"Eavesdropping?" I half teased. He smiled.

"You're one of the most important people in this family. You've helped us so often calm people down so they can have a chance to listen; you keep everyone calm and happy. You are Alice's everything. You're my brother and no one is holding this against you. You're not weak."

"Not weak?" I said it hysterically. "How can a newborn have more self-control then I do?"

"Maybe that's his gift." Edward shrugged. "Maybe you learned your entire existence what was right and what was wrong only to come here and take everything you've ever been sure about and change it completely. Mike came here and he knew right away what we can and can't do. You can't just expect to come here after all of those centuries and erase it all in a matter of decades."

"Still…"

"The only thing that you've done wrong is be guilty like this. You're bringing everyone down. We care about you. You're killing Alice by being this way." He points out.

"I'm sorry Edward."

"I am too, but that isn't going to change anything. Help me make this better."

Why does he always have to be right? I would only make things worse for him by refusing at this point.

"Fine."

He smiled and walked away.

BPOV

I was lying in my backyard, the Jane Austen book in my hands. Every time that the name 'Edward' popped up, my heart fluttered slightly. The sun was setting slowly and my last day of freedom before Monday was wearing off. School was tomorrow. Edward was at school tomorrow. That was the only reason that I wasn't sulking around the house right now.

EPOV

Mike was insisting on going to school. He was out-voted. He was never going near Bella again. That much I could ensure.

"You know that I managed to run away from a human before! I don't know who it was but they smelled damn good! Isn't that a good enough reason?" He complained over and over again, mentally and verbally.

"That was one person. Who knows if there's anyone at that school that you want to kill!" I reasoned.

"Come on!" He would give up for another five minutes before starting again.

His arguments got more and more amusing.

"You just want her for yourself! You can't control me! I can rip you to shreds, Cullen!" he would threaten. I would just tap my temple.

"Who wants to be a Cullen anyway? I want to go act human! If Jasper or whatever his name is couldn't resist my blood, but I resisted someone else's, shouldn't he be staying home too?"

"He's hunted. He's fine."

"I've hunted too! I'll just sneak out. I'm not a Cullen, I'm a Newton and you won't change that. And Newtons don't take shit from Cullens."

I wearily tapped my temple again. It was so fun to burst his little shreds of hope. It was even more fun to see him puzzle over who the person in the woods was. I wasn't going to give him anything to use in his debate. He would say that if he could handle Bella's blood, he could be near her. Likely.

"To my dismay, Mike Cullen, you're one of us until you're at least ten years old. I hate to share my surname with someone as barbaric as a Newton, but life is unfair. And you're not going to school, either."

I smirked as various swear words took over his thoughts.

MPOV

Carlisle was taking me hunting this time. I had a couple deer. They didn't smell nearly as good as the person in the woods but it still helped my burning throat.

"Help me. Tell Edward that I can handle this. Put me in a room of people. I can handle it!" I swore.

"Sorry, Mike. And I would never risk the lives of others just so you can get an education." Carlisle said.

"Come on, Doc! Don't be responsible for once! Help a guy out."

"Being responsible saved this coven; this family." He pointed out.

"How? By becoming freaks of the vampire world?"

"Precisely."

"Only nine years and 364 days to go." I muttered.

EPOV

I pitied Carlisle. He had volunteered to deal with Newton for the last time tonight. He hadn't really hunted with Emmett because I dragged him back to the house to yell at him a bit. It wasn't really his fault that Bella was in danger, but it was his fault for existing and that was reason enough. I felt better, releasing pointless frustration on him. This was a nice hobby.

Carlisle saw how Jasper and I struggled keeping him entertained without exposing our world. Mike wanted to do daring things like running down the middle of the street and breaking all of the mailboxes in the region out to Seattle.

Emmett backed off. It seemed that Newton had become fond of him. That only heightened my black amusement because he was sulking over the fact that Emmett was steering clear of him now. He blamed it on me.

Several times, he tried to take a punch at me. Every time, I would just fling up to the wall. As much as I hated my gift of hearing the snide thoughts of people like Mike, there were times when I embraced it.

Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and I were sitting on the couch, staring at the television but not really watching it. There were silences in the family that we could be comfortable with. We all thought about different things.

_Edward, do you know when Carlisle will be back? Can you hear him?_ Esme asked. I shook my head.

_Stupid Jasper and Edward and Mike… I hope that Mike kills Bella. That will teach Edward to bring that annoying little jerk into the house like a dog… Come to think of it, Jasper will suffer too because he'll feel Edward being all depressed over his food again. And then Alice will suffer, seeing Jasper suffer. She deserves that… she's the one who brought Jasper here in the first place…_ Rosalie thought.

I growled quietly. Everyone guessed whom I was growling at so they didn't turn around. I tried not to rip her head off very hard. If Mike were anywhere near Bella, I would personally murder him. I thought briefly over how I could make his death stretch longer and more painfully…


	11. Author's Note

MPOV

Author's Note:

I want to say thank-you to everyone that read and reviewed. I've had a great time writing this but I can't write as often because of school starting again. I'd really like to know what everyone thinks so far, so more reviews are greatly appreciated. I promise, I'll start some more drama soon. ;) Thanks again and I hope you enjoy the story 


	12. Chapter 11

MPOV

MPOV

We ran far away from the house, Carlisle right on my tail. I wanted to get another 5 miles away before I started to think of something, anything to get me to school. I figured that we were far enough away after another five minutes.

How could I get to Bella? Surely she would smell good. If that person in the woods were nearly enough to make me lose myself, what would Bella's be like? Edward will never let me go to school. He wanted Swan for himself. That wasn't going to happen. Ever.

Usually, I could wait until everyone was asleep and sneak out to test my resistance to human blood, but naturally, I lived with a family that never slept. Helpful, isn't it? If Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie have to go to school and Carlisle is at work, it should be easy enough to follow that stupid, shiny Volvo to school. Esme won't be a problem. I just have to be at school long enough for them to see that I can handle it.

There really isn't much time for testing self-control in this brilliant plan of mine. My father always called me reckless.

EPOV

Ah, school. I could see Bella today and Mike never would. It's one of those silver linings during a fiasco. I all but tied Mike to Esme as we all left.

I hadn't really thought that it was a good idea to leave him with just Esme, that maybe one of us should stay. I couldn't stay, Bella was at school today. I couldn't bring myself to force it on Jasper. If I chose Alice, Jasper would stay with her and that would hurt him as much as if I had made him stay in the first place. Rosalie… I'd rather have Mike as a second head before I asked her. Emmett wouldn't do it because of Rosalie. I could never ask Carlisle, he would make me feel… like a child. Carlisle had this way of making me feel guilty. He wouldn't be impressed if I forced my own problems on him.

So Mike was sitting with Esme on the couch, staring at a point above the television they were supposedly watching.

His thoughts had been relatively decent all night. No complaints, death threats, Bella fantasies… I had a good night. It just made me all the more suspicious and unwilling to leave him unattended.

We climbed into my car and sped off towards school. Driving this fast was second to running. I had no idea how humans could stand driving at thirty sometimes. It made no sense.

We parked into the school parking lot. I scanned to lot and found Bella tripping over the tire of her car. Relief swept through me, followed by humour and concern as I watched her face as she picked herself from the ground. It wasn't a hard fall; she had landed on the patch of grass behind the car.

_Wow, look at Edward… why won't he look at me like that? What's so special about Bella Swan? She's not even pretty…_ Jessica Stanley was thinking.

Well, you idiotic airhead. I will never look at you because you are annoying, rather unintelligent, utterly absurd, and rather hideous with all of your makeup and overall annoying. Bella Swan on the other hand, was beautiful, modest, interesting, beautiful, loving, generous, beautiful, different and eternally beautiful. Jessica vs. Bella was a pointless competition. It was like… Mike vs. the Volturi angry. There was an obvious preference. Two guesses who.

Ha! Wouldn't it be the day if Mike was here right now and killed Jessica? And then the Volturi killed him for exposure to our world! And Bella would realise that she loved me too…

Speak of the devil himself.

BPOV

I didn't see Edward at first, but I caught his eye eventually. He was looking at me with… relief? I didn't know what to think. I was confused and didn't notice the tire in the way of my walking. I tripped onto the grass. Oh Joy. I grabbed my books and while blushing fiercely, walked to my next class.

"Hey, Bella!" A horribly familiar but all too different voice called.

MPOV

I hid in the trees. I tried to keep my thoughts normal. Edward could mistake them for anyone, right? I had to find her. The scent was intoxicating. I gulped in a mouthful of air, knowing that it was going to get that much worse when I walked out.

Would anyone notice how different I looked? Would it look like I had a haircut? (I added that last part in for my… brother's benefit, just in case he was listening.) I hope not. But then again, it would be pretty sweet for girls to be all over me for once.

I tried to make my thoughts innocent. I tried to make them blend in.

And then it hit me.

The scent, the overwhelming scent. A hundred bodies pulsing with rich, pure blood. My throat roared. For about half a second, I remembered that this would get me into serious crap if I acted on instinct. That was only for half a second, though. I tried to gather myself. I ran backwards a few meters and the scent subsided slightly.

I saw her. She looked hot, that's for sure. I took a few breaths, trying to get used to it.

"Hey, Bella!" I called.

I took a deep breath and walked forward. I tried not to breathe so badly, but a thousand daggers struck my throat as I approached her. She smelled damn good.

She looked me over. Ha! I bet she wished she hadn't dumped me now.

"Mike?" she asked uncertainly.

"Last time I checked." I shrugged.

It hit me again. That last breath for talking was it. I lunged.

EPOV

Stupid, idiotic, retarded, repulsive, mental, sick vampire! He came out of the trees. I was in shock for a second. How had I not heard him? There was no time to act, he was next to Bella in an instant.

He greeted her and I stood there shocked. How had he resisted?

_She smelled damn good… I can't resist anymore… the scent. One taste…_

"NO!" I shouted.

I ran forward and grabbed Mike around the middle. Bella stared at us in horror. Better she hated me than her being dead. I shuddered at the thought. I wrestled Mike away from her and dragged him to the forest.

"Bella!" I called over my shoulder. "Keep quiet and I'll explain later!"

We were invisible to the public now. I wrestled him to the ground and scanned the schools' thoughts. No one had seen. What luck. Mike seemed to regain some control. He was sobbing tearlessly on the ground. How pitiful. How disgusting.

"Shut up, you idiot." I snarled.

"I'm sorry, Edward." He choked.

I struck his face. He closed his eyes and winced.

"Please." He whimpered.

_If I can't get you off me by talking, you'd better remember that I'm way stronger than you, Cullen._ He warned.

I growled at him.

"Don't even think about it. You've already almost exposed us several times. And I match you evenly." I tapped my temple impatiently.

"Ah, right. The mind stalker." He said.

His breath was still coming out shaky and his eyes were piercingly red.

"I will kill you." I whispered.

"Do it. Carlisle won't be very happy with you. Emmett won't be either." He pointed out.

"You're worth punishment."

"Really? That's so sweet, Eddy."

"You're worth killing for punishment." I corrected bitterly while hitting him again.

He winced. Good.

"One day, you will rot in hell with every other worthless person. And my life will be complete." I fantasised.

"And one day, you'll try to kill her too." He said simply.

That time, he did deserve to be punched. And I always treated people the way they should be treated. He cried out slightly.

"Get up, you worthless excuse for a man." I snarled.

I dragged him up by the scruff of his collar. We ran home awkwardly, him swearing with my anger-caused speed that caused him to be literally dragged the entire way.

I scanned the minds of students. No one had heard anything. Bella had fulfilled my only wish. Thank the Lord.

BPOV

What the heck had happened? Mike was really handsome suddenly. He had _red_ eyes, for heaven's sake! And then he randomly attacks me? And then Edward comes along and saves me, promising to explain things.

Edward Cullen wasn't human. And now Mike wasn't either…? I was so confused. What were they? They were not human. No human was like that.

I walked around that entire day, biting my lip and waiting for a sign of Edward. His family wasn't even there anymore. Something bad had happened. I could tell. My friends hardly noticed that my mind was elsewhere. I tried to think of possibilities.

MPOV

This was bad. Cullen had dragged me home. Alice was the first one I saw, looking absolutely furious. Rose or whatever her name was glared at me. Emmett laughed. Of course he would laugh. Carlisle even looked pissed.

Alice marched forward and slapped me. What the hell was up with people hitting me today?

"What the hell?" I demanded.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING YOU INSENSITVE, IDIOTIC MISERABLE EXCUSE FOR A CULLEN?" Alice shouted in her high voice. It was more of a squeak, actually.

"He will never be a Cullen." Edward said bitterly.

"Damn right." Rose said.

"Stop freaking out! No ones hurt, no one saw, no harm done!" I said.

"There was too harm done!" Alice squeaked again.

"Bella knows something. You just exposed us. If she doesn't tell, I'll consider saving you some brutal torture during your long death." Edward said.

"Bella won't tell. You know she's a goody-goody." I said.

"You better pray that happens." Edward growled.

"Nice one, bro." Emmett said to me.

"I will give you one more chance, Mike Newton. I will attempt to live with you if you never leave this house expect for animal hunting in a close region that doesn't expose us, if you never call me Eddy again, and if you promise to shut up." Edward said. "If you break one more rule, ever, I will personally rip your head off."

And he stomped out of site.

"He's right. One more incident and we will have to kill you." Carlisle said gently. "You can't risk everything we've made. You can't sentence us to death with the Volturi."

And he walked away too.

"Don't hurt Bella! Edward is finally happy! Leave him alone and you'll live. Bother us again and I don't need to be psychic to predict your death."

And Alice walked away too.

"Don't touch my stuff."

Rose walked away too.

"Don't piss off Rose or we'll all have hell to pay." Emmett warned. "Nice job with freaking Eddy out. Couldn't have done it better myself."

Em walked away too, after Rosalie.

"I'm sorry again." Jasper muttered out of the shadows.

He sulked out of sight.

Esme came out of the forest and frowned at me.

"Don't hurt Edward." She said softly.

And then I was sitting on the ground alone.


	13. Chapter 12

MPOV

JPOV

I had practically ruined Edward's life. He was my favourite brother and had made his life miserable. I didn't approve of Bella, but this was too much. I covered my face with my hands, surrounded by the now constant emotions of anger, misery and terror. They were better off without me.

"You won't really leave me, will you?" a voice I could recognise anywhere said.

I looked up wearily and saw Alice looking miserable. I opened my arms and she curled into my lap. She rested her head in the crook of my neck.

"Will you?" she repeated.

"Alice… you deserve better than me. I've brought this family nothing more than misery." I sighed.

"We've been together so long. How can you still not know how much I love you?" she whimpered.

"I love you too, Alice. But how could you love a monster like me?"

"Please, you're all I want. If you leave, then I leave. And we're not leaving so it's pretty much a moot point. So you changed a annoying twerp into a vampire? Big deal! Things will work out." She said.

"You know that for sure?" I asked.

"Gimme a sec."

I felt her turn rigid with concentration.

"Mike will leave us soon, I think. Edward loves you still, Jazz. We all do. Things will be back to normal soon."

She felt scared, though.

EPOV

I was trying to not show or feel my nervous and excited emotions around Jasper. I would see Bella in a few short hours for school. I was possibly going to be exposed in a few short hours.

I was restless. Every time I saw Newton coming, I dodged into the other room.

"Edward!" He would call.

_You're acting like bitch._ He would think.

_Poor Edward._ Alice would think.

"You leave him alone!" Alice had said when she heard Mike calling to me for the seventh time that night.

I walked to the piano and sat down, letting my fingers flow across the smooth ivory. I composed different melodies and tried to smooth them together. I didn't bother to write the music down, I had memory for that. Bella's face invaded my mind and I found myself influencing the music around her. This was Bella's song.

My face lit up. Bella was asleep right now. She would be for another five hours or so. I changed quickly and ran to her house.

I slid the window open silently and climbed in. She was snoring very lightly. Her hair was fanning out across her pillow. The moonlight slid over her face and her eyelashes cast shadows across her cheek.

I sat in the rocking chair and stared at every detail of her flawless features. I hardly noticed the overwhelming scent invading my throat. I was too absorbed with her right now to notice something as trivial as her scent. I had hunted within the last few days. I was safe around her.

Inspiration hit me. I started humming the song I had composed for her very quietly. She smiled in her sleep. I kept at it and her arms relaxed ever more while her smile widened.

The breeze from the open window carried through her room and the scent hit me. It was intoxicating, though I tried not to notice. I held my breath at first, and then inhaled slowly. It was getting easier to resist my burning throat.

I knew that this was risky. Bella was asleep and oh so vulnerable. I couldn't resist the temptation for a simple test. It would be more difficult if she were awake, so it was better to be sure now. I had no doubt in my mind. I could never hurt Bella. This would be safe for her.

I got up slowly and quietly. I walked towards her beautiful, sleeping form and bent down. Her breath hit my face and the fire scorched but I resisted. I leant even closer still and pressed my lips to her lips with the smallest of pressure.

The scent was nearly unbearable but manageable. I pulled away and staggered backwards, not wanting to tempt the fates. This was wrong.

I loved her so much. She didn't love me. She couldn't. Who could love a monster like me? Cold as I was and so… strange. I had been cruel to her when she first arrived. I had made her first experience here hell. Being rude and not explaining things… I must have been a nightmare.

"Edward… I love you." Bella murmured in her sleep.

My heart dropped into my stomach and the world began to spin. She loved me. Bella Swan loved me too. Maybe even a fractional piece of how I felt for her but she still loved me. That was enough.

This was wrong.

Bella deserved someone good and pure… someone human with a soul and beating heart. She deserved the world and not some vampire with the constant urge to kill her. But I was a selfish monster. A selfish monster that was hopelessly in love and had given up on staying away from the best part of his life.

"I won't leave you." I murmured softly. "I love you."

I looked back on her smiling face once more and jumped out the window. I had better go back and check on Newton. Reality had a way of interrupting heaven.


	14. Chapter 13

MPOV

BPOV

My dreams were getting to be a common thing. I would rush to bed every night in hopes of being with Edward again, since he probably wouldn't love me in reality. That was insane thinking. My Mike-deaths were less frequent and the dreams mostly revolved around Edward himself.

Last night in his utter perfection, Edward had been there with me. He had kissed me and confessed that he loved me too. Alice was dancing around us, but we ignored her. The moment was ours. She threw freesia around us. That part remained confusing, but the dream was too perfect to notice anything other than Edward Cullen.

I had high hopes that I would see a familiar Volvo in the parking lot. It was ridiculous that I should feel that way. I knew perfectly well that there was a chance he wouldn't be here and that I would be disappointed all day. But there he was – an angel in our small parking lot. I tried not to stare, though he was staring back.

"Bella?" He called softly.

"Y-yes?" I managed.

He caught up to me easily. Naturally, I dropped half my books in surprise while he was at my side. He picked them up in about one second.

EPOV

She was so beautiful. I had no idea what my plan was as I called her name. She blushed scarlet and dropped most of her things. I tried to pick them up slowly.

She stared into my eyes. I wonder what she saw.

"I was wondering if you would like to come on a date with me tonight." I asked quietly and softly.

I looked up at her from under my eyelashes and she was staring at me in awe. I could be Mike's brother, with my lack of brains.

Great, now I would never see her again, she was so disgusted. I knew from other female minds that _they_ would have said yes. Then again, when had anything done by Bella Swan been normal? I was bound to expect the opposite reaction.

Her mouth continued to hang open slightly. Just lovely. I was utterly brilliant with this marvellous plan of mine.

"Of course." She practically whispered.

She more so mouthed the words, it was so quiet. It was so quiet, even as a vampire I had trouble hearing her.

I looked beyond those two words at the meaning. According to her dreams, I already knew that she loved me. That could have been coincidence. Kismet happens sometimes.

All I could do was smile at her.

BPOV

There were two options. I think I was asleep. Probable. There was a possibility that I was dead. Unlikely. There was the alternative to the two… that I was really awake and that Edward Cullen really did just ask me out.

I was fooling myself, but I played along with my wonderful dream.

"Of course." I mouthed.

I didn't mean to mouth the words, but that just happened because of the shock. He really was the most beautiful human I had ever seen. His topaz eyes melted when I said the two words. His smile was like dawn breaking. His bronze hair fluttered slightly in the breeze.

He reached for my hand, and I took it. He squeezed with the smallest pressure and we just smiled. Jessica caught my eye across the parking lot and gaped at me. Mike was nowhere to be seen, thank God.

JPOV

"Make it stop!" I threw my hands in the air and then covered my face.

Alice and I were in the car at the school parking lot. Edward was a few yards ahead of us, holding Bella Swan's hand. I was still too guilty to care much about the fact she was human. I didn't care about _that_.

The emotions! I had never felt Edward be so… Rosalie and Emmettish. He was worse than they were, if that was possible. All the loving romance stuff. The rest of the family couples had gotten over it after a couple of decades past a certain extent. How could I live with this?

On the plus side, Bella would be dead in about half a century. I could bear it that long. Probably.

Edward threw me a scowl. I looked away, feeling guilty. I had caused enough trouble. I couldn't deny anymore that Bella was what he wanted. All the constant love and need for her… it was overwhelming most days.

Alice patted my arm.

"I know." She sighed. "He's happy. Isn't it worth it?"

"I know." I sighed. "Edward deserves this. He's been waiting for so long without knowing what he was missing."

I smiled at her.

"He deserves _her_." Alice corrected.

"You act like you know the Swan girl so well…?"

"She's apart of my life – or will be soon. How long do you honestly think it will take for her to start getting suspicious? I know that you know how serious Edward is for her, how can she _not_ know? He can't lie to her forever. I think she's already suspicious. Mike looks different and practically attacked her the other day-."

She stopped when I winced slightly. Alice patted my arm again.

"I know, Alice. What about the treaty? The Volturi? What of them?" I asked. "How will they react to us changing her or us keeping her as she is? She will either know to much or be the cause of a war… or she'll be dead."

I shuddered slightly, picturing my brother's life without her.

"Things will work out." She said confidently.

"You know this for sure?" I asked.

"Edward is being… difficult. Subconsciously, I he's planning how to be with her forever when he knows it isn't right. When he's in that mood, I see Bella old and withered beside him, one of us, or dead. When he is thinking about leaving her for her own good, I see her miserable. Miserable is an understatement. I'm pretty sure that it would kill Bella as much as it would kill Edward."

"So what has to happen?" I asked.

"We'll play it by year, there's nothing more to do other than that."

Alice and I watched as they walked inside.

"Edward frustrates me so much sometimes." Alice muttered.

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well…" she explained. "I saw him before planning gruesome deaths with Mike. I was getting rather used to the idea of him being dead and not having to worry about him. Then Bella goes and makes him all happy and lovey-dovey. The next thing I know, I see him actually thinking about _apologising_ to Mike!"

MPOV

I paced in random circles. I would be doing this until I died. Oh great, I would never die, forget about that. Stupid Edward. And how to get Bella…

The Cullens' warnings were severe enough to make me stay indoors. I grimaced at the thought of their smug faces when they came home to see me bored out of my mind.

The Cullens didn't own me. They thought that I was their child or something. Wrong. I was my own man, and I was going to live my own life. I wasn't going to suck elk all my life either. Maybe I'd eat Jessica. That would be funny. Haha.

I made up my mind in about the space of a second. Number one on my list was to do a quick hunt – elk would have to do. Number two was to run as far away from here as possible. Number three was to kidnap Bella and scare Edward. Maybe I'd kiss her. Maybe I'd eat her. I bet she tastes good… either way, I didn't want to be a stupid vampire my entire life, no matter how cool the speed was. Nothing was worth living with Eddie.

All I had to do was kill Bella, freak out Edward, challenge the little freak to a fight and the last man standing would win. Either way, I would win. He could win and I would die and be rid of him at last, or I could win and run away over his dead corpse.

I could just run away, but I knew that they would just come looking for me. No doubt that Jasper would want revenge on me, same with the others as well. That would be a cool way to die – fighting.

I ran out the door towards the school to kiss, then kill Bella Swan. I didn't love her really, I just wasn't used to being neglected things I had really wanted.


	15. Chapter 14

MPOV

BPOV

"So what led all of this on?" I asked, my eyes on my lemonade bottle.

"What are you referring to?" Edward murmured in his velvet voice.

"I didn't know you liked me." I blushed.

"And here I was thinking that you were so perceptive." Edward teased. I blushed deeper.

"Well, I'm not complaining." I smiled at him.

"Nor am I." He smiled.

EPOV

Logic and everything I had been assuming for the past century seemed false. There were some things that seemed almost certain. I didn't have a soul and my kind was damned to hell. But how could there not be something better than death for Bella?

She sat there smiling at me, even though my mind was screaming how wrong and repulsive this. I knew she deserved a human man, not a vampire man.

"Where would you like to go tonight?" I asked.

I truly didn't care where we went, as long as I was with her. She blushed yet again. I loved that shade of crimson on her soft, pale skin.

"I don't mind." she said quietly. I smiled.

"Lady's choice." I insisted with another smile.

"Dinner? A movie? Just hanging out?" she suggested.

"How would about a movie?" I said.

"Sure." She positively beamed at me.

I could deal with swallowing human food. The worst part was choking it back up later. It was an activity I tried to refrain from, so I was happy that she hadn't suggested dinner in the end.

She smiled radiantly at me.

_What is Cullen doing with Bella?_

_Where's Mike? I wanted to ask him out…_

_Why won't Edward look at ME that way?_

_Great, now I can't take Bella to prom…_

The thoughts of my classmates swarmed my head, but I hardly noticed. I was more so pleased that Bella and I were considered to be a couple now. I was even more pleased that Mike would not be with Bella and he would never had his chance with Jessica Stanley, who had been working up the nerve to ask him on a date for so long…

I must have looked side tracked. She was perceptive; she caught me on it immediately.

"Are you noticing the staring too?" Bella asked.

"Vaguely." I flashed her my crooked smile.

"I can't blame them."

"Why would that be?"

"Well, I'm wondering as well how someone like you could like someone like me." She admitted.

Someone like _her_? I was the monster and she acted as though I was the one who deserved praise and she was less than ordinary. Perceptive, yet utterly absurd at some points. She must not see herself very clearly. I was nothing to her.

"Hmm. I'm also wondering how someone like you could like someone like me." I said.

"You're kidding, right?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"I am confident in that response."

"I wish that you could hear the thoughts of every female in this school!" she started. I tried not to chuckle. "Everyone is thinking the same thing – who will Edward Cullen choose? Who will Edward Cullen deserve? Who deserves Edward Cullen?"

I smiled. It was amusing when she wished I could read peoples' thoughts. Maybe she'd wish that I was human and that could happen too.

"Edward Cullen chooses someone at this very table." I looked at her from under my lashes. She was crimson again.

"Why me? I'm not complaining, but out of all the girls here, how do I deserve you?" she asked.

She didn't deserve me. Bella deserved a man that could grow old with her and love her and cherish her and touch her soft skin… I didn't deserve her, all the light from the world conserved in one person that just happened to not be repulsed by me… it was more than I would ever deserve in all of my existence.

"I'm looking at the only one in the world who I've ever felt this way for." I murmured.

I was being awfully forward considering the girl had barely agreed to go on a date with me. Bella Swan looked at me and blushed yet again.

MPOV

Get a hold of Bella, see Edward's dead heart break, kill her, suck her blood dry, kill him, run. Maybe I was going to extremes to make their lives miserable. Emmett, the only one who was ever half-decent was going to be pissed. I bet I could take him down after Edward.

I ran forward, praying that Alice didn't see me with Bella's blood on my hands.

Maybe Bella deserved to live. But then again, I hadn't even tasted human blood yet, and it smelled delicious. Bella will pay for what she did to me – humiliating me by not wanting me over Cullen. I'd kill her, torture him, and put him out of his misery after drinking up Bella.

I was trying to think of how to approach the situation. Maybe dragging Edward and Bella into the woods behind the school… I'd run them far away. I could hold Edward down while hearing Bella scream as I hurt him. Then I could hurt her and hear him scream as I killed her. Then I could kill him. Sweet revenge… for stealing my girl, for damning me to this life with few perks, to putting me on house arrest and treating me like a pet…

JPOV

"Please tell me what's happening." I pleaded to Alice.

"It's the same vision." She whispered.

"What same vision?"

"Mike and Edward fighting… what are we going to do? I can't see how this happens… it's like I'm blind."

"What can we tell Edward? What about the Swan girl?"

"We have to keep an eye on him. Mike should be at home, I'd see him coming. Edwards happy right now, I'm going to do my darnest not interrupt that."

"I guess that's all we can do." I muttered darkly.

"Well, I'm certainly not going to burst his bubble until necessary." Alice said.

EPOV

We walked slowly back to my car. I didn't want to leave her, I didn't want to let her go. Ever.

"May I follow you home? You can drop off your truck and we can go to Port Angeles." I suggested.

"Sounds great." Bella smiled.

She threw a quick grin at me (accompanied by a blush) and climbed into that hideous truck of hers. I sighed. How I wished I could shower her with gifts including a nice Mercedes Guardian… she needs something to protect her fragile human self.

I grinned back at her and climbed into my Volvo. The others could run home.

_Why is Cullen hanging out with Bella so much? Are they dating now?_ A random person pondered.

I only smiled wider.

_So close…_ I recognised that mental voice.

I turned around and saw Newton's hands opening Bella's truck door, ripping it off in the process.

God damn him.

AU: Sorry about the cliff hanger : ) I promise that I'll write soon. Thanks to everyone for all of the reviews, more feeback is definitely appreciated. Thanks again.


	16. Chapter 15

MPOV

BPOV

I smiled at him quickly with my heart pounding and climbed into my truck. I turned the stereo on. I was just about to put in gear when the door opened so abruptly, I nearly fell off my seat.

It was Mike, looking more handsome and more vicious than ever. I tried not to scream as he snarled.

He grabbed me into his stone cold arms and dragged me out of the car. One hand was over my face, while the other was over his own. I was in his arms, against his waist. I couldn't scream and I couldn't breathe. My eyes were blind by the stone of his hand as I felt the wind rush past me as if we were running.

My legs slammed against things, and the next second, I could breathe and I could see. I slammed against something awfully hard and I don't remember much of anything else except a heavenly familiar voice.

"Get the hell away from her." Edward snarled.

Then I blacked out.

MPOV

Getting them away from here was fairly easy. I suppose that Edward was so captivated by Swan that he didn't even hear my crude thoughts to murder him and his girl. I grabbed Bella and dragged Edward.

He put up a good fight and growled viciously at my thoughts of torture, but I still won. Newborn strength, after all.

I had to throw Bella a good ten meters when Eddie got free and tackled me. It sounded like loud thunder. I hoped that I had ran them far enough away so that no one would hear.

I wasn't a murderer, if I could help. This was purely revenge, and thirst. I grabbed Cullen and threw him off of me, holding him down with two hands. I dragged him partially over to where Bella lay and kneeled on his chest, pushing all of my weight against him.

With my free hands, I placed one at Edward's throat, digging and pushing down so he couldn't move other then his thrashing legs and with my other hand, I grabbed Bella around her throat and raised her into the air. This was pathetically easy.

"I am really surprised at you, Eddie." I said casually. He screamed with fury. "I thought you were the all-seeing mind reader. I was almost positive that you or Alice would stop me."

"Why?" Edward growled.

"Why not?" I smiled.

The thirst was building up. I was surprised that I could resist so long. I had to resist. I had to have this one last moment of revenge before they hunted me down. I had to do this to the girl I thought I had loved and the vampire that took my life and freedom away.

I glanced at Bella. She was stirring. Her skin felt so… breakable beneath my grasp. I knew that I could kill her right then. I couldn't do that – not until she watched me hurt Eddie-boy.

Very carefully, I lowered Swan to the ground, leaning her against a tree so she could watch. Her eyes fluttered open in terror as she took in what was happening.

"Hey Bella." I said through my teeth.

I was stronger than Edward was, but not by much. He was putting up a fight. Bella was silent for about five more seconds. She looked away from my face down to Edward's face under my hand.

"Get off him!" she shrieked.

She clawed her way off the ground and tried to throw me off her. The idea was comical to me. I laughed and pushed her back into the tree with a little too much force. She moaned in pain. Edward winced very audibly.

Now was the time, the thirst wouldn't be fought with for much longer. If I was going to do this right, I had to do it now.

EPOV

Not her.

I tried to run out of the car, I tried to save her. He got there first. How had I not heard him coming? It was infuriating that it was my fault that the only one who had ever touched my heart was being dragged away by my worst enemy. Bella's eyesight must have been blurred as he dragged as further into the bush. With vampire eyesight, I saw every branch strike her face and every rock hit her body.

I tried to get out of his grasp to save her, but I knew that I would only be able to kill him once we were away from the school. Even in this mortal danger, I couldn't risk exposure. He was too strong, the damn newborn.

_This was purely revenge, and thirst._ He thought angrily.

So I stole Bella from him so he was going to kill us? I growled and tried harder to escape.

Not Bella, not her. She couldn't die, she couldn't even have one hair on her head be damaged. She would live. She had to live.

This was my entire fault! One half-day of pure bliss, away from the madness of our normal life and she was going to be a victim at my hand? I was wrong to involve someone so innocent and pure… wrong not to pull Jasper off of this murderer…

No. Not her.

I spun around violently and tackled him. This was another mistake. Had I not realised that if I got his hands free, Bella would be dropped? Dropped is an understatement. She was thrown about ten meters. Newton and I crashed into each other. I hoped that we were far enough away that no one could hear. I didn't want to have more murders at my hand because of _him_. Bella cried out in pain and I was distracted by my own anguish.

He took advantage of that and spun me around so he was over top of me. He dragged me to where Bella lay. I longed to reach out and stoke her cheek, right before I died. It was my dying wish.

_This was pathetically easy._ Newton laughed mentally.

I practically roared.

"I am really surprised at you, Eddie." He said casually. I screamed with fury. "I thought you were the all-seeing mind reader. I was almost positive that you or Alice would stop me."

He was right. How had I not heard? I suppose that I had been distracted at being happy for the first time in a century. How could he break that without even caring? How could he hurt such a beautiful girl, just because I took her away? He never loved her, not even a little. Bella had always been a took to him – someone to brag about but not be loved. And here he stood, not even guilty with the thought about murdering us! I didn't mind dying with Bella, I just minded that Bella was dying with me of all people at the hand of someone like Newton. How could he?

"Why?" I growled.

"Why not?" He smiled wickedly, pleased at my pain.

I gaped at him. He slowly lifted his fingers off of her throat and placed her on the ground.

I was pleased that she hadn't suffered much damage, she opened her eyes at the very least.

"Hey Bella." Mike said nastily.

Bella looked at him for what seemed to be an eternity. Was she grasping the danger she was in? She looked away from his face into directly into my eyes. Her warm, brown eyes were filled with worry, and fear, and love…

"Get off of him!" she yelled at Mike.

Even when I knew I was about to die, the words still sent warmth through my veins. Even at the very end, Bella cared about me. She didn't want to see me under the grasp of some idiot like Newton.

She got up and crawled over to where I lay. She actually tried to pull Mike off of me. Bella really did try to risk her life to save me. I was instantly furious. I wished that I could communicate, try to make her see reason. I was strong enough to distract him, she could run far away from here. She didn't need to die with me.

Mike pushed her back violently. That son of a bitch.

_Now was the time, the thirst wouldn't be fought with for much longer. If I was going to do this right, I had to do it now._ Mike thought.

Not her.


	17. Chapter 16

MPOV

BPOV

There was nothing I could do. Mike was so strong and Edward couldn't move. I was too weak. I couldn't just not do anything, though.

Mike raised one hand and struck Edward across his face. He winced slightly, biting his lip. Mike actually laughed. I began to cry.

"Please don't hurt him!" I sobbed.

Mike dug his fingers further into Edward's throat. Edward's eyes tightened and his lips pressed into a harder line. Mike had to be closing his windpipe.

"I'll do anything!" I cried.

Mike's fingers loosened around his throat. Edward sighed.

"Anything?" Mike questioned.

"Anything." I promised. "Just let him go."

Mike stood up, dragging Edward with him. Edward struggled but barely managed to release himself an inch. Mike advanced towards me.

"Apologise." Mike ordered.

Something clicked in my head.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"You'll have to do better than that Bella Swan." Mike said quietly.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I'm sorry that I broke up with you." I said quietly.

"That's what I wanted to hear." Mike smiled. "But then again, I always knew that I would never accept it."

He raised his hand and struck Edward again. I screamed. Edward moaned. He threw Edward to the ground and began to kick him, punch him, beat him. I screamed, I sobbed. Edward moaned in agony and stared at me with hopeless eyes.

"EDWARD!" I cried.

Mike stopped the brutal fight and looked up at me. I was surprised that neither of them were bleeding. The shadows under Edward's eyes were more prominent but that was about it. Mike was punched only once, but it looked like enough to make him bleed.

"You're right, Bella." Mike said. "Your turn."

"NO!" Edward screamed. "Kill me if you want, Newton. Don't involve the girl. She's done nothing."

"She's everything to you. I might as well have fun killing both of you mentally before I kill you physically."

Ice shot through every core of my body.

"The… pack is coming… don't do… this." Edward moaned.

"The pack?" Mike raised his eyebrows. "I know you have mind tricks but don't bother making up ludicrous stories."

I wasn't following.

Mike dragged Edward closer to me. I stumbled forward, knowing that this was only going to hurt me faster than running away. I couldn't just leave Edward on the ground like this. I had to help him somehow. Mike didn't react. He just froze at my closeness.

"Edward…" I whispered.

I raised one hand and stroked his face. I was already freezing, but I still noticed his cold, hard skin. His eyes closed at my touch. Nobody should be allowed to hurt him like this.

"Run." Edward said.

"Not without you." I said confidently.

That was my last word on the matter. Mike kneed Edward in the chest and pushed his weight against him. With his other hand, he struck my face. I was startled at first and just aware that I was flying through the air. I didn't feel the pain until I landed. My wrist was broken, that much I could feel. I yelled in pain. So did Edward.

"I'm sorry Bella! I love you Bella!" Edward sobbed. They were tearless sobs.

I didn't have time to ponder that one. Mike advanced, Edward still under his weight, thrashing uselessly. Edward looked up at me.

"I love you too." I said.

Mike hit me again. The last thing I saw was relief on Edward's beautiful face.

EPOV

Quileutes. I hadn't noticed that we had ran over the border when Newton had dragged us. Bella was saved. I was dead. Relief washed over me, then fear at the way Bella's body hit the ground.

I looked up at Mike, who was grinning with no humour. This was my chance. Bella wasn't in between us anymore. I could be the horrifying monster that I knew I was. Fury coursed through my dead veins. I wanted nothing more then to kill this monster infront of me. He had tried to hurt Bella. He was going to hurt Bella right now if I didn't act.

I could sense his thirst being on the brink of being lost. I didn't want Quileutes to finish him off. I wanted to kill him myself.

I rolled over so quickly, he couldn't have known it was coming. His face was contorted with shock as I kneeled over him. I wasn't about to let him up. I wanted to see his face when I watched him die.

_Over here._

_I can smell the filthy bloodsuckers._

_How many?_

_Smells like two… and a human._

_Billy won't be pleased about the break in the treaty if this isn't a stray leech._

_I wonder how fast we can kill them._

_Quiet, Paul._

_Sorry, Sam._

_Between the three of us, I'd say about ten seconds._

_Wanna make a bet?_

_Sure-_

_Paul! Jared!_

_Sorry Sam._

Quileutes. Three of them were coming to kill two vampires. They didn't mention killing Bella. That was all that mattered.

Was there any way to save myself? I could take Bella and run. The thud of paws was coming closer. Newton heard it too.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Wolves." I smiled darkly.

"Gonna go hunting, veggie-Eddie?" he mocked.

"Not today, Newton. It's their turn." I said casually.

I leaned forward for my small piece of revenge. I pressed my lips to his collar bone and opened my mouth. I dug my teeth into his flesh and ripped his left arm off. He howled. I laughed darkly.

It was enough to keep him in agony until they came.

I ran forward to where Bella lay and I carefully lifted her into my arms. Next to Mike, it was like comparing a soap bubble to steel.

"I'll kill you!" Mike shouted through his agony. I laughed again.

I ran, pushing myself faster than I had ever before- even with Bella cradled in my arms. Nothing would hurt her now. I crossed the border in record time.

_God, what are they? NO!_ Mike screamed mentally.

This was amusing. The wolves must have finished him.

_Where's the other one, Sam?_

_Must have run off._

_Do you think we can still catch him?_

_The trail leads over the treaty line._

_I suppose we have to tell Billy. He'll have to talk to the Cullens._

_Does this mean a war?_

_I don't know. I haven't smelled the Cullens ever, so I can't identify the scent._

_All smell disgusting to me._

_Shut up Paul._

_Are you the Alpha now, Jared?_

_Shut up Paul._

_Yes, Sam._

_Hahaha._

_You too, Jared._

_Sorry, Sam._

_I guess this means we have to go back._

_I suppose so._

_Maybe we'll get to kill more tonight._

_Hopefully._

Their thoughts faded in the distance. Would my family be safe if I had only crossed the border from force in the attempting murder of a vicious vampire? I wasn't the bad one. Maybe with Carlisle and Jasper, this could be smoothed out.

Bella woke up.


	18. Chapter 17

MPOV

BPOV

It was a dreamless black out. It seemed as though one second, I was being attacked by a former friend, and the next, all I could see was Edward.

He stared down at me in fear, and I started to realise what was happening.

We were running, I guessed. Everything was a blur, except for him. I felt his legs pushing themselves forward with more speed. I felt the wind hitting me with the force of a freight train. He stopped.

"Edward?" I whispered.

He continued to stare down at me in horror.

EPOV

I had saved Bella Swan. That was the most I could have hoped for. I felt idiotic to have wished that I could leave her and she would never find out about the monster that I was.

I didn't have time to stop. She just opened her eyes and realised that I was running faster than a jet plane. She didn't even looked afraid – just confused. I stopped running and stared down into her eyes.

"Edward?" she whispered.

I didn't know what to do. Explain? Lie? Make some insane story?

I lowered her to the forest floor and placed her on the ground gently. I backed up slightly and sat down as well. She continued to stare.

"I'll badger you in a second." She promised me.

That was good news. That gave me time to think about what I was going to do.

"Mike?" Bella asked quietly.

"Dead." I whispered.

The truth was the only way. She had to know. I couldn't lie to the one I loved forever. She looked scared right then.

"Did you-," she started.

"No." That one was a relief to tell.

She looked relieved that I wasn't a murderer. The stories of all the murders I had committed could wait for another day. She bit her lip.

"How did you get away?" Bella asked.

This was harder to answer.

"Help came." I started slowly. "I was able to distract him until a stronger authority came along."

"How did they know what was happening?"

I sighed. "Bella, can I trust you with a secret guarded by thousands of my kind?"

"Always. Anything. You can always trust me."

She was so loyal and pure. I took one second to look at her. This would be the last time I would see her eyes warm and loving. They would be full of hate and fear in a few moments.

"Edward?" she prompted.

"My family and Mike and I are vampires." I said quietly.

She was silent. She bit her lip. Then she began to laugh.

"Seriously. Come on, Edward, tell the truth."

I sighed and stood up. She looked up at me in shock. I grabbed a rock from the ground with one hand. It was larger than her head. I looked at her once and crushed it into a million pebbles. She stared. I ran circles around the small enclosure we were in. I hated myself for scaring her.

I hadn't realised, as I ran around in that small clearing that we were in the meadow that Alice and I had discovered. I hadn't realised that I had run her over this far. I would have taken her here for another date. That would have been nice. Alice and I had called this placed "the Meadow". It was a beautiful circular place with waving grass and sun… it was a nice place to be ourselves.

I stopped and turned towards her. She just stared.

"Bella? Please say something." I pleaded.

BPOV

A vampire. That actually made sense. The cold skin… the hard marble texture of it… the speed… the fight with Mike… the absence of blood after the fight… the inhuman beauty… the absence of Mike from school for a while… the attack he made on me in school…

It made sense. It was just impossible because vampires couldn't exist in a place like Forks. I bit my lip.

"That makes sense." I said slowly.

It was his turn to stare.

EPOV

Bella Swan was surprising me. How could she not be screaming? How could she sit there so calmly and not care?

"You aren't scared." It wasn't a question.

"No." Bella said simply.

"And why would that be?" I questioned.

"Well think of this from my point of view for a second. You have not hurt me. You must be good and nice, as vampires come. Your family goes to school and hasn't hurt anyone. Mike has tried to hurt you and me. He must be bad. It's sort of like any species, right? There's good and bad everywhere – you're just good. Mike was bad. Case closed, no questions asked."

"Doesn't this bother you?" I said, shocked.

"Not really. You've been a good friend to me. I'm more surprised than anything."

Being surprised was close to fear. That was a good sign.

"You're expecting me to be all afraid of you, yet you asked me out." She said.

She had me there. I was rather insane. Oh well, if I was going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly.

"I was through trying to stay away from you." I said.

"Stay away from me?" she looked hurt.

"Me and my family can be in public. We usually don't get too involved with humans for their own safety. I know that this wrong to endanger you so much. It's because of me that Mike very nearly killed us both."

"How was it your fault?"

"Jasper turned him into a vampire shortly after you broke up with him. He was angry with me because I kept him inside so he wouldn't hurt you. He was mad at you for not liking him and he was furious at me again for stealing you." I explained.

She took that all in for a second.

"So Mike is dead then?"

"He was killed by others."

"Who?"

This was too much to explain. I sighed.

"Can we stop the questions for right now? Assuming that you aren't going to tell and that you aren't frightened, then I have a few questions for you."

"I won't tell and I'm not afraid." Bella said confidently.

How strange.

"Are you okay?" I asked quickly.

"Yes." I raised my eyebrows at her. "Well, I think my wrist might be broken." She admitted.

I swore silently.

"We have to get you to Carlisle." I said. "Are you sure you're not scared?"

She rolled her eyes. "Let's go, Edward."

I smiled at her.

"Up you go." I teased.

She jumped onto my back and hid her face in my hair. Her scent sent fire down my throat but I was too consumed with the warmth of her touch. I had to get her fixed, I had to tell Carlisle what happened, I had to get her safe, I had to find out why the hell Alice didn't see this and come to help me.


	19. Chapter 18

BPOV

It was an overwhelming amount to think about, so I decided to wait until later. There were some things that I just had to know in order not to faint. Edward was good, no matter what he was. Mike was dead and he would never hurt us again. And even if I did die tonight, it would be under the hand of someone that I loved more than I could possibly describe, and that was all I could ask for. I closed my eyes, inhaling the sweet scent that was my hero, Edward.

EPOV

The thirst overwhelmed me. She was just so close to me, so fragile. He fragrance danced around me as I flew through the forest. I tried very hard to focus on only the speed at which I was running, but that hardly distracted me. Bella Swan had to live. I knew this simple fact, so I pushed myself forward.

I was torturing myself, being this close to her. She was dazed and confused – acceptable after nearly being killed – and I had just told her something that must have sounded as though it came from a comic book of some sort. _And she didn't care._ No, I told myself firmly. I would not be hopeful. Bella would run from me once this settled in.

Oh, how I wished that I knew what she was thinking!

I wanted to know, now more than ever before. Would she tell the secret protected by werewolves and vampires alike, the nightmares protected from fragile humans? How could she still love a monster such as me? How could anyone? She was the most important thing to me ever in my existence, for no one had touched my heart so much.

I must not think of such things. Bella would break me soon, and I could not dwell on the facts that I wished mattered. So what if I loved her? She would never love me. Why should I have such feelings for someone who would never have the same in return? It hardly seemed fair. I should have died back in the clearing, protecting her. Even better, I should have died over eighty years ago. If that had been true, Bella would not be hurt riding through the forest on a monster after escaping death with inches to spare…

It was my entire fault! How could I not have heard that… that monster approaching us?

I knew the answer, I was too intoxicated with the beautiful girl draped over my back. I loved her. I shut the thought from my mind yet again, grateful for the fact that at least she couldn't hear my thoughts. She never would, after all because _she_ was human.

Her breathing became heavier as she slowly fell asleep.

Part of me felt so happy. She was comfortable with me, she was asleep on my back.

The other part was too reasonable. She was tired because she had narrowly escaped death. It was only natural that she should sleep, even if it was on a monster.

_It doesn't matter._

What did she know? Bella would have to know the truth. Even if she was strange enough to still care for my for the horrible creature that I was, she would have to know the facts before she stayed with me. The chances were slim, but they were still chances. My dead heart seemed to flutter slightly.

No.

Even if for some strange reason that did happen, I could not permit it. She deserved better than me. She always would.

The trees thinned and I saw our house stretch infront of us.

Us. What a beautiful word that was… and it would be turned to "I" in a few moments.

I sucked in her fragrance intentionally, and almost embraced the fire. No one had touched me as she had. No one would cause this fire to rage as she did. I would take the fire, every single second of it, to let Bella be happy. There was no way that the deal could be arranged that way.

JPOV

"How can you be blind?" I asked Alice in disbelief.

"I'm not sure!" she said.

I felt her anguish and her sense of being powerless. It hurt me to witness her breaking down like this.

"I'm worried, Jazz." She whispered.

I stared at her. I was worried too.

"Edward…" she began.

"I know."

"We should go and see him. I have to check on him."

"Agreed."

"We should tell Carlisle-," she started.

The familiar blank look came on her face. I sighed in content, but also in worry. She had her sight back, but who knows what she had seen.

Alice ran out the door before I could even sense the problem. I caught the too-familiar scent of the human and backed up a little. Edward was walking towards us, and she was limp on his back. Her blood covered him slightly and her hand was sticking out at an odd degree. They were both covered in earth. I knew what had happened instantly.

I recognised the problem just a mere second before I caught the scent of the blood. The fire roared like never before, and I couldn't control the attack I was planning.

"Jazz." Alice whispered.

Her voice sent the scent away from me. Her emotions were wary and fully of love and concern. She loved me, and she loved the girl. She would never want me to hurt her. I tried swallowing the pool of venom in my mouth, but that only made the fire stronger. I snarled, and tried very hard to resist.

Strong hands wrapped around my arm and pulled me back gently. I went willingly, not wanting to upset anyone. I realised that it was Emmett holding me, and I was grateful. I walked away easily.

EPOV

I lowered Bella to the chair in our living room. Alice, Carlisle, Esme and Emmett were crowding around. Rose was sulking upstairs and Jasper had gone outside. Bella just whimpered when I set her down. I had to free her good hand from the collar of my shirt.

I felt the pang of regret that she wanted to hold onto me, and then pushed it away. I wasn't masochistic, I didn't want to torture myself further.

But, I reasoned, these past few weeks just being in her happy presence was worth the pain it would cause me later. So long as she was happy, I could survive.

I had more pressing matters to deal with, though. They were all curious. They all wondered what had happened.

_How did I not see this?_ How indeed, Alice.

_Maybe he'll change her…_ I glared at Emmett.

_That looks like a broken wrist… maybe a x-ray just to be sure…_ I was thankful that I didn't need to glare at Carlisle. At least his thoughts were on the right topic.

_Poor Edward._

Now I couldn't help glaring at Esme too. Who was she to worry about me when Bella was hurt and most likely terrified? I recoiled my vicious glare when I saw that she was frightened of me. This, I was ashamed of among many other things.

"Why didn't you help us?" I asked quietly to Alice.

"I didn't see, Edward!" she whimpered.

"And why would that be?"

"How should I know?"

"You picked an awful good time to be blind." I said rudely.

"Go ahead and blame this on me." Alice began to cry tearless sobs.

I was too irritated to be sorry for my words.

_The blood is so sweet…"_ Her thoughts strayed from her hurt.

This pushed me over the edge I was clinging to.

"Get the hell out of here!" I yelled.

"Gladly." She said coldly.

_I would never hurt her, she loves me, or she will someday… You smell it too, Edward. I was never going to do anything. It's bad enough that we can't do anything here without being scolded, but even my THOUGHTS, my frickin' THOUGHTS can't be bad. Leave me alone. I won't leave her alone._

I growled.

My yelling had awoken my angel. She stirred and muttered my name once. She seemed shocked at being surrounded by us, but she coped. Bella propped herself on her good arm.

"Did I fall asleep?" she asked guiltily.

"You have every intention to." I murmured.

She opened her mouth to speak. I rested one finger on her warm lips.

"Please. Let us fix you up a little. There is time for explanations. I promise." I swore.

"Okay." She murmured against my lips.

_The warmth was so pleasant, even in such conditions. I was going to miss it greatly._


	20. Chapter 19

BPOV

Again, I tried to ignore the burning questions. It was too much right now. I was trying to make the throbbing in my wrist be the dominant worry. I couldn't control the worry I felt for Edward. He was looking at me as if… he was waiting for me to explode.

I supposed that he was waiting for me to scream at his true self. A normal person would be. But how could he actually be a… a vampire? It was absurd. I pushed to questions out again.

Edward leaned forward, and though the time was not right, my breathing accelerated and my heart stopped at his closeness. He almost smirked, but caught himself.

His eyes were wary, and I wondered what had really happened today. I bit my tongue against more questions. His hands were hesitant as he approached me, as if asking permission to. His jaw was set and he appeared not to be breathing. I realised that if what he said had been true, it was the blood around my mouth and legs that had him so on edge. I closed my mouth and tried to control my strange reaction to him.

I met his eyes and tried to look warm, trying to tell him that it was okay to come close, and that I wasn't scared. I never looked away as he slowly picked me up and carried me up the stairs, not breathing all the way, nor looking away from my eyes.

He brought me into a room that looked like a hospital room – definitely Carlisle's. I barely noticed, as my eyes were still locked with his. He looked upset, as if he didn't like what he saw. That hurt a little, but I was too mesmerised by his beauty to notice much else.

Carlisle snapped me out of my fantasy.

"Do you feel pain in your wrist, Bella?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I might have to take some x-rays, just to be sure. It looks like a serious break, so we'll have to reposition and fit the cast. Let me get prepared in the other room. I'll just be over there," he motioned to a room opposite of the one we were in that held expensive equipment, "if you need anything."

I nodded again.

Mrs. Cullen walked out behind Carlisle. I had forgotten her name. I bit my lip. She was really pretty. Nowhere near her son's perfection, though.

I looked back towards Edward. His eyes were still filled with agony.

"What are you thinking?" I whispered.

"How can you sit there so calmly? How can you bear to let me touch you? How can you not care?" he rambled.

I took a deep breath. Confession time.

"I've already told you. I don't care what you are, because you haven't hurt me or anyone around you. You're good, and I think I'm in love with you." I stared down at my hands.

Only the last part was a lie. I knew I was in love with him. I knew that somewhere, I always had been.

He continued to stare at me with such shock, I instantly regretted my words. He didn't love me back. I bit my lip and looked away. I turned away from him and lay on my side, shutting my eyes and pretending that I was at home, away from it all. Even now, I wanted to look at him. I was idiotic.

The tears pooled over when I realised for real that he didn't love me back. I tried to keep them silent, but whether it was some weird vampire thing or the noise I thought I wasn't making, he placed his hand on my back. The cold went through the clothing and I shivered unwillingly. He pulled away.

"Bella?" he asked in his most velvet and warm voice.

"Mhm?" was all I managed.

"Please know that I love you with every core of my existence, but I want so much more for you. Please forget about me, you deserve better." He murmured.

He was just lying. Someone like Edward could never love me. But he did ask me out… shut up, I told the spring of hope in my head. I didn't want to be let down.

"Bella? Please answer." He sounded irritated.

I sighed and wiped the tears away. I sat up very slowly and turned to face him. Edward's eyes were in pain, and his jaw was still clenched.

"I don't want better. There is nothing better than you." I protested.

He sighed and lifted a hand. His hands were cold, but they burned my skin as his finger wiped away the tear I had missed. I closed my eyes at his touch.

"How can you look past what I am?" he asked quietly.

I opened my eyes and saw the pained man again. Better to close them, it would be easier to talk. I leaned into his hand with my eyes closed.

"How many times must I explain? I don't care. Please, don't leave. I love you. Please, Edward." I begged quietly.

He removed his hand gently and put them over his head. He didn't want me. Another tear escaped.

AU - I know that this is a very bad ending, but it will get better. EPOV is next, so things will turn around, don't worry. I have to go do homework, so I had to cut the chapter short. I'll write soon!


	21. Chapter 20

EPOV

The pain was unbearable. In all of my many years, I had never felt this much… sorrow. I was so confused and irritated at the same moment, wanting to decipher the thoughts that she wasn't revealing or the reason behind her insane conclusion. I was overjoyed, in a terrible way. It seemed like an impossible dream that she could really love me – something I had been hoping for but never expecting or truly wanting. I was scared about my control, in this small wrong with the scent of her blood, though I knew that I would be able to resist. I was frightened that she wanted to be with me, because I was so afraid for her. All of the emotions swirling around my head were so complex, it felt like I had a headache.

Most of all, I felt pain. I looked into her eyes, which were filled with tears on my behalf. I should have never brought her into this dangerous life, and it was all my fault. I should have just protected her, like I had with Newton. I should have never involved her. But I _wanted_ to involve her in some sick, sadistic way. I loved her more than anything, and I wanted her to love me. I wanted her to love me if I was human.

Oh, how easy things would be! There would be no mythical creature feuds and we could live together forever. I would be able to stare at her beauty every second for the rest of my life… since I would be human I would never leave her, because I would be dreaming of her as well.

I should have never involved her.

I had few options to choose from now.

There was the obvious – leave well enough alone. She could live a normal life forever, without me disrupting that. I wanted that so badly, but I felt guilty for not wanting it at the same time.

I could stay with her, which would be so nice. I wanted it; she wanted it – though I didn't want that for her of course. She could live to be an old age, and we could be together. I could work on my control gradually and maybe I could make that work. I would have to make sure that she knew everything, so she would make an informative decision. But would it be right if that was my choice?

I could change her. No. Never. Alice wasn't always right, and for once, I was willing to bet against her. I would never take her life away from her. Never.

I sighed quietly. I felt her stir beside me. It had only been a few seconds for me to identify all of those, though I felt wary.

I looked up at her again, her tears were almost dry.

BPOV

I waited for him to speak. It was a very agonising few seconds. He looked into my eyes with a kind of hope, and I was pleased. I half smiled.

"I do love you." He murmured.

I smiled.

"You need to know everything. I don't want you with me until you know everything – until you realise what you're getting into. I want you happy, and if being with me makes you happy, then I'll do my best."

I could agree with that. I nodded. He smiled crookedly.

"First things first, we need to get you fixed." Edward smiled.

He picked me up very gently, still concentrating on not hurting me, I presumed. I just smiled at him, and he smiled back, though his lips were still pressed together.

He led us into the other medical room, where Carlisle was waiting for us. He grinned. Edward smirked while Alice came dancing into the room.

"Am I missing something?" I asked.

Edward just shook his head.

"Later." He promised with a wink.

EPOV

The look of joy in her eyes chased away some of my guilt. I picked her up again, her warmth in my arms and the electricity between us chasing away the fire in my throat.

_Edward!_ Alice mentally screamed at me. _Guess what? Ijusthadavision_! She explained in a rush. There was a faint smile on my lips now. My eyes were still glued to Bella's. _You're gonna have girlfriend! Bella honestly doesn't care that you're a freak and she's gonna be with you for forever!_

She had obviously forgotten that I had been rude to her.

We entered Carlisle's x-ray room.

_I'm really sorry, Edward. I couldn't help but listen a little. It's good news, though, isn't it? _Carlisle thought.

I gave the smallest fraction of a nod. Bella seemed to notice.

"Am I missing something?" she asked in irritation and amusement.

I smiled at her and shook my head.

"Later." I grinned at her, winking.

She didn't take her eyes off me the entire time that Carlisle was fitting a cast on her arm. I didn't mind, for I couldn't take my eyes off her either. I held her hand during the duration of the time and by the end of it all, my hand was warm for the first time in ages.

"There you are, Bella. Be sure not to take off that cast." Carlisle warned her.

She nodded.

Carlisle left the room, leaving us alone. I felt gratitude towards him. I knelt down beside her, testing my limits at how close I could get to her. Bella stiffened, blushed, then smiled. I laughed.

"You owe me an explanation." She reminded me.

"Bella, we have all the time in the world. For now, just rest." I murmured.

"Likely, Edward." She frowned.

Even the sound of my name on her lips sent a thrill through my whole body. I sighed quietly and she grinned.

"Well, I guess I'll have to use my persuasion powers." I teased.

She raised her eyebrows. I leaned towards her as far as I dared, and began to hum a tune – a lullaby – her lullaby. Without permission, her eyes began to droop, surrendering to the song. I felt relief at this because she needed sleep. I felt happy too, knowing that I was soothing her. Soon, she lay asleep before me. I raised her warm hand and kissed it very lightly on her palm.

The blood gushing through her veins lay just beneath my fingertips, though I paid no attention to the thirst I suddenly felt because my love for her was more strong than anyone's blood.

I sighed as I got up, knowing that an explanation would not be able to be delayed much longer. Half a second later, I was standing. I took my time, walking downstairs and paid more attention to the smell of Bella fading away. Even this knowledge upset me – it was if she were running away, as she should.

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Alice were sitting on the couch facing me, waiting. Jasper must still be sulking while Rose was moping.

_Please talk, Edward. Alice is nearly ready to explode. She is very sorry, don't put this on her shoulders until we know what happened._ Esme thought.

I sighed and sat down with them. Every head turned towards me.

"Bella was at her truck, and she was getting in. I was going to follow her home, as she had agreed to accompany me out this evening." Three pairs of eyebrows shot up, though Alice seemed more smug than surprised. "I didn't here him, I was too preoccupied." Emmett chuckled. "He grabbed her first, and then me. I was shocked at first, but he was stronger. I was more focused on getting Bella out than hurting him, which is why he overpowered me.

"He hurt me infront of her, and her infront of me. The wolves came." This time, even Alice raised her eyebrows. "I ran Bella back while they finished him off. I heard his thoughts and I heard theirs. Mike is dead."

They stared at me.

"Why couldn't Alice see?" Carlisle murmured.

"Who knows? Maybe it's something to do with Mike? Maybe that was his power." Esme suggested.

"Nope. I've been seeing him fighting with Edward for a while." Alice said.

"And you couldn't have stressed that before he hurt her?" I asked angrily.

"I didn't want to worry you, and I thought that I would see when it would happen. I didn't think it would happen so soon without warning."

"Could it be the wolves?" Emmett asked.

"Hmm… I have never seen them before…" Alice said.

"Maybe it's some sort of protection against us? Like some sort of force field?"

"But I can read their minds." I pointed out.

"Who knows, Edward? Trust me, I would have helped if I could. If I had seen, I would have been there in a heartbeat." I looked at her. "In a human heart beat." She corrected.

"What about the girl?" Esme asked.

"Alice already saw that she wouldn't mind. I'm still not sure whether this is right or not. I know it isn't, but if she wants me and I make her safe and so long as she's human, maybe this could work for now. Maybe."

"You have to go talk to her."

"She's resting. I'll wait until she's awake."

Four heads nodded in my direction and I stood up. I walked back upstairs, this time embracing the scent of her as it came closer and stronger towards me. I looked at my sleeping angel, my Bella lying in her bed.

"Edward…" she whispered.

I smiled and sat down beside her, happy to be there forever.


End file.
